


Chips and Salsa

by Ceata88



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole teaches Zane to dance, Cole's dad loves him, Confessions, I'm a liar this fic is both fluff and sadness, Lou is a huge wingman, M/M, Or Parent, Takes place after season 7, Visiting the parents, Zane teaches Cole to cook, hopefully it's a good balance, it's highkey gay, there's some hcs in here, why is this multiple parts it was supposed to be simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: Without any evil to fight and not even a lot of crime to deal with Cole feels a little too idle. This prompts a spontaneous trip to visit with his father, which might be just as quiet if Zane hadn't asked to come along.Now is he not only reminded of a past crush he THOUGHT he forgot about, his father isn't helping in the slightest. Or perhaps, he's helping too much.





	1. When Your Friend Goes With You To See Your Dad and He Misunderstands

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I have so much to work on this month. I've actually been working on this for a little while but I figured I might as well start posting what I have.
> 
> Goodness knows how many parts this is gonna be hopefully not too many. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff

    Cole hated when things were quiet.  
  
    He knew he wasn’t the only one, at least, but the only thing occupying their time lately was trying to track down Sensei Wu or figure out who the new Samurai X was.  
  
    Not that either of those mysteries were being solved anytime soon.  
  
    It didn’t stop Nya, Jay or Lloyd from searching though. Kai spent any of the time he wasn’t assisting catching up with his parents.  
  
    It was seeing that that lead to Cole making the decision to visit his own father.  
  
    There wasn’t much else to do, if he was being honest. He helped out when the others asked but there was barely any crime to speak of. No bad guys trying to rise up and destroy the world again, at least not yet. The dull silence often lead him to spending his free time listening to music, something he hadn’t done enough of recently.  
  
    He needed some new albums.  
  
    Cole told Lloyd where he was going, assumed the new master would tell the others, but two days later as Cole got his things together he caught Zane’s curious expression out of the corner of his eye.  
  
    “Are you leaving?” It was strange how expressive the nindroid’s metallic face could be at times.  
  
    “Just going to see my dad for a little while. Too quiet around here.” Cole tossed his bag over his shoulder. “That and it’s been a while since I spent time with him.”  
  
    “I understand,” Zane gave him a soft smile, which only made Cole’s chest ache. There was no telling anymore how Zane felt about the loss of his father, though it hit hard at the time. Who knew magic revival elixirs didn’t last forever.  
  
    “Don’t worry, if the team needs me they can get in touch with me.”  
  
    “Can I go with you?”  
  
    The question took him so off guard that Cole dropped his bag onto the floor. “What?”  
  
    Zane tilted his head a bit. “I agree that it is rather quiet around here, and my systems can only help so much with finding Master Wu. Without Pixel around I... am not even sure how to access all of them.”  
  
    Right, she was still missing. Cole almost felt guilty about that too. He assumed she’d been running fine until that incident at the power plant.  
  
    “I understand if you would like to be alone with your father.”  
  
    “No,” the words flew out of Cole’s mouth before his thoughts finished processing. “I mean, that was the plan but if you’re bored enough you can come with. If my dad is too annoying you can just use your dragon to fly back.” He picked up his bag again before heading out down the steps.  
  
    Zane followed. “As I recall, your father has quite a delightful personality.”  
  
    “Hah, I’m glad you enjoyed it. It used to be the bane of my existence.” Cole shoved open the doors, holding one as Zane walked past.  
  
    “At the time you had conflicting interests. Perhaps it will be different now.”  
  
    “As long as he doesn’t start asking me about my future again. Even if he’s cool with this ninja thing he keeps asking me what I plan to do when it’s over. As if saving the world is something you can retire from.”  
  
    Zane summoned his ice dragon, holding out a hand. “It might perhaps benefit all of us to consider alternate paths. While we may be called to duty again, we cannot simply sit around waiting for trouble to find us.”  
  
    Cole took his hand and climbed up. He never to used to the chill of this thing, assumed that Zane simply couldn’t feel it. Despite the fact the nindroid was the same temperature, Cole hung on tight as it took off.  
  
    “Suppose that’s true, I mean, just look at what’s going on now. I’m so bored I’m going to see my dad.”  
  
    Zane laughed. “I am sure he will be delighted to see you.”  
  
    “Yeah, probably try and drag me off to some other performance.”  
  
    “But I thought you liked dancing.”  
  
    “Uh, no, thought I made it clear when we had to enter that contest that I hated it.”  
  
    Zane hummed, gaze fixed straight forward. “But you dance to your music quite often when you’re alone.”  
  
    Cole froze, almost jumping back if the dragon didn’t take that moment to dive toward the city.  
  
    “When did you see that?”  
  
    “My apologies, my falcon friend is often very curious, and likes to share the things it finds.”  
  
    Cole groaned, hiding his face in Zane’s shoulder. “Ugh, fine, I think it’s fun but I don’t want to do that for a living.”  
  
    “Your singing is nice too.”  
  
    “Okay,” Cole sat up straight, keeping Zane at arms length. “That’s it. If I see that bird peeping on me again I’m throwing a rock at it.”  
  
    Zane laughed again, not adding anything else to the conversation.  
  
    The pair landed right outside of Lou’s house, the dragon vanishing in the air. Only after he straightened up did he realize that Zane tagged along without packing anything.  
  
    “Don’t you need any supplies dude?” Cole adjusted his own bag on his shoulder as he knocked on the door.  
  
    “I do not think so. I do not require a lot of the things you do.”  
  
    “Not even a change of clothes?”  
  
    Zane paused, glancing down at his uniform for a moment. “Hm, perhaps I should go shopping.”  
  
    Cole chuckled and shook his head. “Later. I want to buy some new music anyway, there’s bound to be a few stores on the way.”  
  
    Just then his father opened the door, the slight furrow of his brow vanishing when he recognized them. “Cole! What a surprise to see you.”  
  
    Cole let himself be pulled into the hug before returning it. “Hey dad.”  
  
    “What brings you down here? Not another trophy you need to win, is there?”  
  
    He laughed when he pulled back. “Nah, it’s been quiet around the temple. Thought I’d spend some time at home.”  
  
    “Great,” Lou grinned. “I could use some help redoing the floor in the studio room.”  
  
    Cole groaned and rolled his eyes. There was no telling if his dad was kidding or not.  
  
    “I see you brought Zane,” Lou was glancing between them, his mustache hiding the faintest of smiles.  
  
    It took Cole too long to register why.  
  
    “It is nice to see you again.” Zane smiled. “Under less... stressful circumstances.”  
  
    Lou laughed, stepping back so the pair of them could come inside. “I’ll say, not a day I don’t end up having an adventure because of you boys. Come in, come in. The spare room is still there if you need it.”  
  
    Cole was relieved to hear that. As if he wanted to cough up the money for one of Ninjago’s ridiculously priced hotel rooms. “I’m going to drop my stuff off then. Be right back.”  
  
    When his father had said the spare room was still there he assumed it just meant the room itself. Instead Cole was surprised to find it in the same state he left it when he moved out. The walls were still painted black, scuff marks from where he had taped and stapled posters to the wall. His old record player was still sitting in the corner, not a speck of dust on it.  
  
    And of course, his gaudy, tie-dye bedsheets.  
  
    Cole groaned and toss his bag onto the bed. A part of him hoped Zane wouldn’t come up here but that was wishful thinking.  
  
    He glanced over at the dresser, wondering if the top drawer still had his action figures in it before he noticed his father in the doorway.  
  
    That smirk was still on his face.  
  
    “Okay,” Cole groaned. “What’s the face for?”  
  
    “What’s Zane doing here?” Lou asked.  
      
    “He wanted to come along.”  
  
    His father hummed.  
  
    “Dad, it’s not what you think.”  
  
    “No? As I recall from all your false letters about being at a dance academy you did talk quite a lot about a certain boy with white hair who could cook like an angel.”  
  
    “Okay!” Cole raised his voice. “Dad, can we please... not do this? That was a long time ago and none of the guys even know that I’m...”  
  
    “You haven’t told them?”  
  
    Cole cringed. Of course he hadn’t. The only reason his dad knew is because Cole was too young to even recognize that being attracted to guys was “weird”. Thankfully it didn’t bother his dad much. The discussions on it had been non-existent compared to Cole refusing to learn how to dance or sing.  
  
    “No, dad, and Zane and I are just friends. I’m over my crush. Can we please not make this weird?”  
  
    “Fine, I apologize. But I already asked him to cook dinner.”  
  
    Cole groaned. “Dad.”  
  
    “What? He agreed.”  
  
    “Of course he did. Zane doesn’t know how to tell people no. He’s too nice.”  
  
    “Well if it bothers you that much you can help him.”  
  
    “Dad.”  
  
    “I’m serious, it’s about time you learned. He wasn’t shy about mentioning how the team reacts to your chili.”  
  
    Cole groaned again, half tempted to smack his head against the wall. Instead he just watched his dad turn around and head down the stairs.  
  
    Bringing Zane was a terrible idea.  
  
\-------------  
  
    Bringing Zane was the best idea.  
  
    The pair of them needed to go out and get ingredients for dinner, so they decided to take their time visiting other shops instead. Cole had to restrain himself from buying too many albums at the music store. Zane helped him keep it strictly down to five, for the time being at least. He wrote down the names of others to put on a wishlist.  
  
    Cole had never actually been clothes shopping with Zane before, as most of their clothing consisted of their uniforms, but he was slowly realizing how... off the nindroid’s sense of fashion was.  
  
    “Really Zane?” Cole couldn’t hide his smile. “A sweater vest?”  
  
    The nindroid glanced down at the dark blue. “I think it is nice.”  
  
    “Well, they are your clothes.” He snickered. “At least get some variety.”  
  
    The variety ended up being the dress shirt, a sweater vest, an actual sweater, two pairs of khakis, a black dragon t-shirt, and a white tank top with a robot face on it.  
  
    Cole shook his head. Adorable.  
  
    They didn’t get far when they were heading out of the mall. Zane spotted a photobooth, eagerly asking if they could try it out. Cole gave in. Not like they didn’t have time to waste.  
  
    The pair of them mostly stuck with silly faces, but when the photos printed out Cole was laughing far harder than he expected.  
  
    The flash had glared off Zane’s face, causing white to take up most of the frame.  
  
    “My apologies,” Zane said. “I did not think this through.”  
  
    Cole tried hard to settle his laughter as he leaned against Zane for support. “It’s fine dude, it’s fine.” He grabbed the photos. “I love ‘em.”  
  
    “You can barely see them.”  
  
    “Yeah but it makes for a good story.” He pocketed the pictures and tugged Zane along. “Come on, we have grocery shopping to do.”  
  
    As if.  
  
    They had to take a detour into the game shop, which lead to a lengthy discussion of finding something to take back to the temple.  
  
    “I can’t even remember the last time we all sat down and played something.” He shifted through the multiplayer games. “Heck, Lloyd and Kai used to be addicted to these. Didn’t think being a ninja would make them forget.”  
  
    “Considering the adversaries we’ve had recently, fighting and training do take up most of our time.” Zane said.  
  
    “Well it’s not now. I know they want to find Wu but... I don’t know. I miss goofing off sometimes.”  
  
    Zane glanced at a game, possibly looking up the reviews for it. “My father often told me that working too much could be as dangerous as not working at all. Perhaps some downtime would be beneficial.”  
  
    “See?” Cole was glad the nindroid was on his side. “Now come on, let’s narrow it down to few and get moving.”  
  
    That still took some time, arguing over fighting games vs. racing games vs. co-op games. In the end he got one fighting game and two co-op games, maybe the excuse of it as a “team building exercise” would let it slide a little easier.  
  
    They finally reached the grocery store, and Cole was somewhat regretting not bringing a vehicle to put their other stuff in. Still, he carried it all around as Zane went through the list he’d jotted down in his memory.  
  
    Cole quickly found a way to relieve his boredom.  
  
    “Hey Zane, look.” Cole smiled as he picked up a pineapple.  
  
    “Hm?”  
  
    “Peen-a-peoples.”  
  
    Zane frowned at him, narrowing his eyes. “Cole, that’s a pineapple.”  
  
    He snickered and put the fruit back down. He followed Zane toward the veggies before he picked up something else.  
  
    “Man-juice.”  
  
    “Mangos.” Zane sharply corrected.  
  
    He kept his laughter quiet, but Zane’s tone did little to deter him. In fact it only encouraged it.  
  
    “A-vaca-doos”  
  
    “That’s an avacado.”  
  
    “Cuck-ombres”  
  
    “Cucumbers.”  
  
    “Gel-apenos”  
  
    Zane narrowed his eyes. “Jalapeños.”  
  
    The charade continued well into the store. In fact it didn’t stop until they passed by the detergents. Cole immediately pointed to one of the packages.  
  
    “Titty pods.”  
  
    Zane whirled around, eyes still narrow. “I am beginning to think you are doing this on purpose.”  
  
    Cole lost it at that point, leaning on the shelf to keep himself upright. Zane didn’t look the least bit impressed, but his expression softened.  
      
    He needed to turn his humor switch back on sometime.  
  
    “Alright, sorry, joke over.” Cole waved a hand. “What else is on the list?”  
  
    Cole kept the humor under a lid as they moved on to get cheese, butter, and milk, since apparently his dad was almost out. Cole only agreed to get it because he knew what kind of mood his dad would be in if he didn’t have milk to put in his coffee.  
  
    On the way out of the store, Zane was staring at the bottle of oregano. Cole assumed he was reading the text on the bottle as he turned it around in his hands.  
  
    “Or-jane-o” The nindroid suddenly mumbled.  
  
    Cole’s gaze snapped over. “What?”  
  
    “Or-jane-o.” Zane practically shoved the bottle in his face and laughed out loud. “I get it now.”  
  
    Cole smiled, gently pushing it to the side. “Yup, or-jane-o, for the may-car-on-eye we gotta make.”  
  
    Zane laughed harder. “That almost sounds like how Jay’s father pronounces it.”  
  
    Cole gasped. “Oooh he’d be so mad if he heard that.”  
  
    “Good thing he is not here then.”  
  
    “I should tell him.”  
  
    “You would not dare.”  
  
    “Maybe I would.”  
  
    Zane reached for him and Cole ducked out of the way. He laughed louder as he took off down the street, groceries in hand. Zane wasn’t far behind him.  
  
    Cole weaved around a couple and an elderly gentleman walking on the sidewalk before he glanced back. “You’re gonna have to run faster than that, tin can.”  
  
    Zane’s determination quickly turned into surprise. “Cole!”  
  
    When he looked back in front of him he realized he was two steps onto a crosswalk. He heard the screech of tires but didn’t have the courage to look.  
  
    Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him off his feet. He lost his grip on the shopping bags when he slammed into them.  
  
    Cole quickly recognized the cold sensation on his neck, tilting his head back to look up at Zane.  
  
    “Are you alright?”  
  
    Despite the chill he felt his face getting warm. He scrambled back onto his feet, recovering the lost groceries. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Cole waved at the car that had stopped to check on him. “Thanks for the catch.”  
  
    “You are welcome. I would advise more caution with running on the streets.”  
  
    “Yeah, think I got it.” Cole waited for the car to turn before glancing down the street to make sure it was clear this time. “Let’s get home. I’m really in the mood for some macaroni.”  
  
    “I believe you mean may-car-on-eye.” Zane flashed a smile.  
  
    Cole laughed again.  
  
\------------------------  
  
    “Cole, you are aware I am fine doing this task on my own.”  
  
    “I know,” he couldn’t look Zane in the face as he put the rest of the ingredients on the counter. “But dad has a point and I’m sick of people complaining about my cooking.”  
  
    “Well, you have the dedication, just not the right training.”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah,” Cole raised an eyebrow at the amount of spices on the counter. Oregano, mustard powder, black pepper, and some bottle of a sauce he couldn’t possible read the name of. “But how hard can Mac and cheese be?”  
  
    “It’s not, but it can take some strict timing.”  
  
    Before even turning the stove on the pair of them grated the cheese, Zane smacking the back of Cole’s hand when he tried to sneak a handful of it.  
  
    “So,” Cole stole a few strands when Zane turned around. “I boil some noodles while you make the sauce?”  
  
    “Nice try,” Zane said. “But you only learn by doing.”  
  
    Thankfully it wasn’t too painful, at least not at first. Melt some butter in a sauce pan, mix in some flower, add the milk, easy.  
  
    But after stirring said mixture for only three minutes, Cole’s impatience was only boosted by the heat from the stove.  
  
    “How long does this take?” He grumbled.  
  
    “Until it’s thick.”  
  
    “How are you supposed to tell?”  
  
    Zane smiled, gently taking the spoon and giving it a few turns. “Not quite, keep going.”  
  
    Cole groaned again.  
  
    When it was finally ready, long after Zane had put the noodles in the water, Cole aimed to start adding cheese, grabbing a handful.  
  
    “Whoa,” Zane took his hand. “A little at a time. It melts easier that way.”  
  
    Cole didn’t say anything. His impatience slowly faded as he realized Zane was still holding his hand, guiding it. The nindroid slipped closer behind him, shoulders pressing against his back.  
  
    Cole held his breath. When he stopped stirring Zane’s other hand took over. He always did his best not to think about it, the smooth, cold metal against his skin.  
  
    Only when all the cheese was mixed in did he remember to breath in. He tried not to think about how long it took Zane to let go.  
  
    “I see it’s going well.”  
  
    Cole jumped, the spoon sliding to the side and tossing some of the sauce into the air. He spun around to see his dad, smirking.  
  
    He wanted to curse, find out how long his dad had been there, but he had to play it cool so Zane didn’t notice.  
  
    “Yup, going pretty well. Just uh, gotta add the extra stuff I guess?”  
  
    “Indeed,” Zane took the spoon. “But taste it first. It helps you learn the differences in flavor.”  
  
    Cole did as he was told, tasting between each additive to a point he was almost sick of cheese. Twice he burned his tongue. At least the pain was a good distraction from his father’s snickering.  
  
    When everything was mixed together and baking in the oven, all three of them set to work on the table. Since Lou lived alone half of it was covered in papers and leftover boxes. He filed through all of them while Cole got out the plates and silver ware. His task was quickly distracted when he realized that the magnets on the fridge could also stick to Zane’s face.  
  
    “Cole,” Zane glanced at him. “What are you spelling on my face.”  
  
    Lou looked over before heading out of the room with the stack of papers in his hands. “It says ‘butt.’”  
  
    Cole laughed louder but quickly moved to take them all off. “Sorry, sorry, I just can’t believe that works.”  
  
    Zane was watching him as he put the back on the fridge one by one. He let himself glance over the pictures, a number of them from dad’s troupe, but a couple of them stood out.  
  
    His dad still had that crayon drawing of himself that Cole drew when he was six. Next to that were a couple of photos of his mom.  
  
    “This is your mother?” Zane was suddenly far too close.  
  
    “Uh, yeah.” He glanced over to check if his father had come back yet. “Not exactly a much discussed topic in this house.”  
  
    “My apologies.”  
  
    “It’s cool. I don’t uh, really remember her.” Cole sighed as he studied her smiling face. “Uh, anyway, we should probably get the table set up.”  
  
    Yeah, that was a topic he wanted to avoid for now. Honestly he was surprised no one else on the team had asked about his mother yet. Then again, with Kai’s situation maybe they all assumed it was better not to.  
  
    It’s not that Cole had issues talking about it, but he’d only heard it from other people. It wasn’t something he actually had to deal with. As far back as he could remember it had just been his dad.  
  
    Sometimes he wondered if what his dad told him was even the truth.  
  
    It was almost strange, eating dinner at such an uncrowded table. It was so much quieter, but a nice change of pace for the time being. His father poked questions about what all the ninjas were up to. How they dealt with the Hands of Time. Cole gladly filled in the details, possibly overdoing his explanation upon which Zane would correct him with the facts.  
  
    Cole asked about the troupe, if there were any upcoming performances. Turned out there would be one that weekend and he agreed to go see it. As long as his dad didn’t drag him on stage.  
  
    Zane seemed content to just listen to all of it.  
  
    Cole ignored the moments their elbows bumped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that one bit is a reference to the "Pronouncing Things Incorrectly" vines, you should see them if you haven't.
> 
> Also the sauce that Cole can't be bothered to pronounce is Worcestershire sauce and lemme tell u it makes mac and cheese so good.


	2. When You're Not Sure If Your Nausea is From Butterflies or Those 12 Pancakes

    Cole awoke, surprised by the amount of light streaming into his room. One of his arms dangled off the tiny bed, almost touching the hardwood floor. He groaned as he sat up, trying to brush the bedhead out of his eyes.  
  
    What time was it? It had to be late. He glanced down at the sleeping bag he loaned Zane only to find it was empty.   
  
    Still trying to keep his hair back, he wandered down the stairs. He could smell his dad’s coffee, hear the faint sounds of the news playing in the background. Something about it dragged him back to his memories of being ten years old, whining about having to go to school.   
  
    He peered into the living room. His dad was already dressed, sitting on the sofa with a mug in his hand.   
  
    “Morning,” Cole glanced into the kitchen, surprised Zane wasn’t there making breakfast.  
  
    Lou looked over, smiling. “Good morning, about time you got up. Zane was getting so idle I mentioned he could help our neighbor out with weeding her garden.”   
  
    “What time is it?” Cole squinted at the TV, sleep still blurring his vision.  
  
    “About nine.”  
  
    “What?” Cole almost shouted. “Why did you let me sleep that late?”  
  
    Lou laughed. “Figured you deserved to sleep in on a vacation, although I can’t do much about Zane’s built in clock.”   
  
    “Speaking of, I’m surprised he’s not making breakfast.”  
  
    “He was going to until I mentioned taking you boys out somewhere. How long has it been since you went to Bread and Butter.”  
  
    Cole gasped, nostalgia flooding his head again. “The place that has that stack of twelve pancakes?”   
  
    “The very same.”  
  
    “Yes!” Cole burst back towards the stairs. He had to get dressed as soon as possible. He kept it simple for now with a black tank top and grey sweatpants. He could put on something more decent later, depending on their plans. He stopped at the bathroom to finally attempt to fix his hair. Maybe he should take Jay’s advice and get it cut, but honestly, Kai and Lloyd had it much worse.   
  
    He headed back downstairs, ignoring his impatience. Hopefully Zane wouldn’t be gone too long.  
  
    “Want some coffee? I have no idea if you drink it.” Lou held up the mug.  
  
    “Nah, Wu’s always been a tea guy. Sometimes Kai and Jay drink it, but when you have to wake up at five A.M. almost every morning you get used to it.”   
  
    His father snorted. “And to think I used to struggle with getting you up for school every morning.”   
  
    “Yeah well, school sucked.”  
  
    “At least you could wake up at six instead of five.”   
  
    “Justice never sleeps.”   
  
    “Hm, I can see that working out about as well as the night you stayed up watching the entire Saw franchise.”   
  
    Cole groaned. That evening had lead to exhaustion, fear, and a month ban from the television.   
  
    He heard a knock on the door before it creaked open. His eagerness quickly returned but fizzled into something else when he got a full look at Zane.  
  
    The nindroid was wearing the tanktop he got the other day, which on it’s own wasn’t that strange, but Cole quickly realized he’d never seen him without long sleeves since his upgrade.   
  
    He couldn’t stop staring at Zane’s arms, all the joints, the way the metal neatly fit together. Shiny enough to reflect the colors off the door.   
  
    “Good morning, Cole.” Zane smiled at him. “I hope you slept well.”   
  
    Cole had to clear his throat to recover his voice. “Yeah uh, slept fine. Bed is much smaller than I remember though.”   
  
    “Of course,” Lou stood up. “Not only did you get taller you got wider.” He smacked Cole’s shoulder. “In fact I’m certain you’ve only gained more muscle since that talent contest.”   
  
    “What can I say,” He flexed one arm. “I have to keep my title.”   
  
    His father didn’t respond as he drank the rest of his coffee and went to deposit his mug in the sink. Cole almost felt awkward being left alone with Zane, who was still smiling at him.   
  
    “So,” Cole said. “Tanktops look good on you. You should try them more often.”  
  
    Zane tilted his head and glanced down. “Oh, do you think so? I often worry about showing all my mechanics. It might make the others uneasy.”   
  
    Cole was laughing too loud. “I don’t think so. I mean uh, you know Jay and Nya are always ready to appreciate good mechanics.”   
  
    “That is true, thank you Cole.”   
  
    He rubbed the back of his neck, praying the heat in his face wasn’t visible.   
  
    “You boys ready?” Lou interrupted with a jangle of his car keys.   
  
    “Yes sir,” Zane answered.  
  
    Cole didn’t miss the side glance his father gave him. He decided to walk behind both of them, and even let Zane take the front seat in the car. The nindroid was taller than him after all.   
  
    “So where are we going?” Zane spoke up.  
  
    “Oh man,” Cole grinned as he leaned forward. “It’s this local diner called Bread and Butter. Dad used to take me there all the time when I was little. On weekends they have this huge buffet with like, ever breakfast food you’ve ever heard of. And they have this wild special of twelve pancakes. If you can eat their supreme kind with bananas, nuts, and chocolate you win a shirt.”  
  
    “Cole tried once.” Lou said. “He failed.”  
      
    “Yeah well, I’m much bigger than I used to be. I think it’s worth another shot.”   
  
    “Fine, but if you can’t eat it, you’re paying for it.”   
  
    When they got there, Cole jumped out of the car before his dad had even finished parking. He grinned down at the pavement, still remembering some of the cracks and scuff marks. He at least waited for Zane and his dad to get out of the car before jumping over to the entrance. The old wooden door was still the same, with the adorable open sign decorated with flowers. He nudged it open, already taking in the scent of butter and syrup.   
  
    The restaurant hadn’t changed much over the years, although the floor was new. What was once an ugly patterned carpet had been replaced with hard wood. The walls were still painted a pale yellow, decorated with old timey advertisements and kitchenware.   
  
    The menu had changed too, no longer covered in pictures and greasy finger prints. He flipped it over once, twice, seeing if there was anything new on the menu.   
  
    “Cole? Is that you?”   
  
    He looked up, almost not recognizing Mrs. Hollen. Her hair was completely grey now, but still curly and done up in a bun. Her glasses were perched low on her nose, and she tilted her head down to get a look at him.  
  
    “Oh, hey!” Cole grinned. “Yeah, it’s me.”  
  
    “Oh my gosh.” She squealed, putting down her notepad to pull him into a hug. “How long has it been?”   
  
    “Uhh, seven years?” Cole guessed.   
  
    “Ah, good, you found him.” Lou said as he entered the building. “I was going to drag him over to see you otherwise.”   
  
    “Lou!” Mrs. Hollen let go of Cole. “Good to see both of you.”  
  
    “Well my son is visiting. It would be a crime not to bring him back to his favorite place.”  
  
    “Dad,” Cole groaned.  
  
    Mrs. Hollen glanced at Zane. “And who’s this?”  
  
    “My name is Zane, it is nice to meet you. Are you the owner?”  
  
    She laughed out loud. “Owner? Heavens no, just been here as long as it has. I’ve never cared for management business. I make good on tips.” She snatched up a few menus. “Come on guys, this late in the morning I’m sure you’re starving.”   
  
    Mrs. Hollen put them into a booth next to the window. Cole intentionally avoided sitting next to Zane, only to end up sitting across from him instead. The nindroid was already studying the menu.   
  
    “Coffee Lou?” Mrs. Hollen asked.  
  
    “Ah, I’ve had more than enough this morning thank you. Just some water.”   
  
    “And does Cole want chocolate milk or has he outgrown that.”  
  
    Cole tried to hide his face as he laughed. “Nah, you know what? Give me some. It’s still delicious.”   
  
    “And what about you Zane?”  
  
    He almost seemed to cringe as he glanced up. “Do you have hot tea?”   
  
    She laughed a bit. “I do actually, need any cream or sugar?”  
  
    “No thank you.”  
  
    She went off to get their drink. Cole didn’t look too hard at the menu, already knowing what he wanted, but Zane kept squinting at it.   
  
    “What’s up?”   
  
    “There is... a lot of sugar on here.”  
  
    Cole laughed. He almost forgot about the nindroid’s struggle at processing sugars with his new system.   
  
    “Hey, they make some pretty mean omelets if you want to give it a shot.” Cole leaned across the table to point them out. “One has goat cheese and red peppers. And there’s this crazy one with garlic, spinach and mushrooms.”   
  
    “That does sound rather good. Thank you, Cole.”  
  
    He glanced up to meet Zane’s soft expression. He never got over those eyes. So bright and blue.   
  
    The drinks snapped him out of his trance as Mrs. Hollen began to place them on the table.   
  
    “Do you boys know what you want?” She snapped out her notepad.   
  
    Cole leaned back, trying to get rid of the rest of his nerves. “I’m going for The Supreme.”  
  
    “Oh?” She grinned. “Going to finish it this time?”  
  
    “You know it.”   
  
    His father shook his head before ordering his usual, Shrimp and Grits.  
  
    Zane went with the Southwest Scrambler.  
  
    “Oh, going for the spices huh?” Cole smirked as Mrs. Hollen got their menus.  
  
    “I rather like spicy food. I never make it because Jay does not.”  
  
    “Tch, wimp.”  
  
    The wait on food was filled with idle chatter. When Mrs. Hollen had a moment she came over to catch up. Thankfully she already knew about the ninja business, mentioning how proud she was.  
  
    “You must be proud too, Lou.”  
  
    He gave a dramatic sigh. “I wanted a dancer, but I suppose a ninja will do.”  
  
    “Dad.”  
  
    “I’m joking.”  
  
    When the food arrived Cole grinned from ear to ear at the mountain of pancakes. It was so tall he had to lean to the side to get a glance at Zane’s horrified expression.   
  
    “Cole, do you really plan to eat all of that?”  
  
    “Please, don’t you know who I am? I’ve dug through more than this before. In fact you could say it’s...” He stabbed the edge of one pancake, tearing it off. A trail of chocolate and pecans followed. “A piece of cake.”  
  
    Zane actually glared at him. Lou laughed into his water.  
  
    “I thought we got enough puns from Jay.”   
  
    “Give me some credit.” Cole snickered as he took the first bite. “Now let’s do this!”  
  
\-----------------  
  
    Twelve pancakes, two bananas, and a cup of chocolate and pecans later, Cole found himself staring at the diner ceiling as he laid across the booth seat. His stomach was cramping, hard. The taste of sugar seemed to seep into his nose.   
  
    “Well,” Zane said. “You did it.”  
  
    “Heck yeah,” Cole lifted the shirt into the air. “Oh god I’m gonna puke.”  
  
    “At least get to the bathroom first.” Lou left Mrs. Hollen’s tip on the table. “Or I’m going to have to triple her tip.”  
  
    Cole groaned and rolled over.  
  
    “And what about you boys tearing up the old floor?”  
  
    “What?” Cole made himself sit up. “We never agreed to that.”   
  
    “I did,” Zane said. “We had no other plans.”  
  
    Cole groaned again, resting his forehead on the table. “Fine, after a nap.”  
  
    “Seems you’ll have to. I’d rather not have any additional messes in the studio. But I hope you know I have rehearsal this afternoon. You boys will be on your own.”  
  
    “That is fine.” Zane said. “I’m sure we can manage.”  
  
    “Well then, time to go.”  
  
    “No good,” Cole fell back onto the seat. “Can’t move. Help me up.” He lifted his hand in the air.  
  
    He foolishly shut his eyes, waiting for his dad to grab his hand. He almost jumped at the sensation of cold metal.  
  
    Zane was smiling as he tugged on Cole’s arm. “Would you like me to carry you?”  
  
    Cole wasn’t sure if that was a joke or not. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness. “Nope, I’ll uh, manage.” He almost squeaked when he realized he was still holding Zane’s hand.  
  
    He shuffled out of the diner, cursing himself. What was wrong with him? He and Zane had been close plenty of times before. Why was it getting to him this bad?  
  
    Maybe because they weren’t trapped in a near death situation. Stuff like that often made you forget about romance and crushes.  
  
    As long as you both made it out okay.   
  
    “Cole,” Zane snapped him out of his trance and he noticed he was almost at the end of the parking lot. “The car is over here.”   
  
    He turned, looking at both his and his father’s concerned expressions. “Ah, whoops. Stomach ache has me pretty out of it.”   
  
    He climbed into the back seat again, trying to listen to whatever Zane and his father were discussing. But slowly the words fade out. He curled up on his seat to try and ease the pain in his stomach, leaning his head against the window.   
  
    All too soon he fell asleep.  
  
\------------------  
  
    Cole woke up in his bed, feeling a bit dizzy. The ache in his stomach had dulled down. He squinted through the sunlight, trying to take in his surroundings. He could hear the soft sound of a page turning.   
  
    He made himself sit up, stretching to loosen the muscles on his stomach. He turned his head to see Zane sitting next to his bed, flipping through one of his dad’s romance novels.   
  
    “Zane?” Cole rubbed his eyes.  
  
    “Ah, you’re awake. Are you feeling alright?”  
  
    “Just sleepy.” He slid his legs over the side so his feet rested on the floor. “How did I get up here?”  
  
    “You wouldn’t wake up in the car so I carried you upstairs. Your father already left for rehearsal.”   
  
    So that meant it was past noon. How long had he slept?   
  
    “Weren’t too bored were you?”  
  
    “Not at all. Your father is quite entertaining to speak to.” Zane closed the book and put it down on the floor. “I am ready to take out the old wooden floor when you are.”   
  
    Right, that, chores. Cole groaned and stood, stretching again. Zane was right, at least, they had no other plans. Tearing something up could be fun.   
  
    “I hope he at least left us tools.” He ruffled his hair to make sure it wasn’t too messy. “As strong as I am, my fingers wouldn’t appreciate it.”  
  
    “If my memory is correct he did.” The nindroid stood as well. “Do you want some lunch?  
  
    “Nah, not until I burn off the rest of these pancakes.” Cole crack his knuckles. “Let’s get to work.”   
  
    The tools were in the studio, like Zane said. The paintings and photos had been taken off the wall, revealing the original shade of red the wall was meant to be. They’d all been stored out in the hall in boxes, along with any other furniture. The lacy curtains were tied up and pulled away from the floor. Cole always thought they never matched the rest of the room. Maybe he could convince his dad to replace them after replacing the floor.  
  
    As satisfying as the crack of wood was when Cole pulled back the crowbar, he found the repetition wearing on him. Zane worked in silence, eyes fixed on the floor as he ripped the thin boards up with his bare hands. Lucky metal fingers.   
  
    He was still wearing that tank top too. Once or twice Cole found himself pausing as he watched the mechanics in his shoulders move.   
  
    He needed a distraction. He dropped the crowbar on the floor. “You know what this needs? Music.” He moved to the door and glanced around the hall.   
  
    “Your new CDs?” Zane asked.  
  
    “I would, but would you believe Dad doesn’t have a CD player in this house? Not sure he knows what an MP3 is either.”   
  
    “Then what does he use?”  
  
    Cole finally spotted what he was looking for. Using his strength he tugged the massive record player closer to the door. There were a dozen of them in the house, but this was without a doubt the most important one. The player was built into a shelf, and even allowed connectivity to a set of speakers. The wood on the shelves was well kept, the golden painted patterns still shining.   
  
    Cole adjusted the speakers to face the studio and he checked the shelves for his old rock music. “He’s pretty old school.” He pulled out a handful of albums, checking the covers. “But it still works great. Got a preference?”  
  
    “Whatever you pick should be fine.”  
  
    “Then let’s go with some of the best.”  
  
    Cole put on Queen’s album “A Day at the Races.” He almost sung along the second the first lyrics hit, but paused. He turned to check Zane’s reaction to the noise. The nindroid just set back to work, humming along to the tune when he could.   
  
    So Cole went back to singing, quiet at first but louder when the chorus hit. he kept tearing up wood, tapping his foot. When the instruments got louder he snatched up a broken plank, using it for air guitar.   
  
    He froze when he heard Zane laugh. The wood clattered back to the floor.  
  
    “I am not making fun of you.” Zane quieted his laughter. “I am glad you are having fun.”   
  
    “Sorry,” Cole tried to shove his hands in pockets that his sweat pants didn’t have. “I don’t even know why I get nervous about it around you guys. I used to perform when I was little.”   
  
    Zane dropped what he was working on and turned around. “Perhaps you think it would change how we think of you?”  
  
    “I... yeah, that’s probably it isn’t it.” Cole laughed. “Not like you guys don’t already know I was raised to be a dancer. But that’s not the life I want.”   
  
    He tried to go back to ripping up floor boards, but when Zane didn’t he stood up straight again. “What?”   
  
    “My apologies, I am just thinking. You say it is not what you want, but you have expressed interest in it many times.”  
  
    Cole sighed and scratched his head. “Yeah, I think it’s fun, I guess. I enjoy doing it. But... I mean I knew for the longest time that’s not what I was meant to do. Being the earth ninja was.”  
  
    “But is that actually what you want?”   
  
    Cole felt his stomach turn. He tried to blame it on the pancakes. “It was. Like... ugh, do we have to talk about this now?”  
  
    Zane shrugged. “No, not if you do not want to.”   
  
    Whatever, they were already here weren’t they. He let out a long sigh. “I was ecstatic when Wu found me and told me about becoming a ninja. I guess it was that destiny bullshit or whatever but it felt like I had a direction in life. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Cole harshly pointed at Zane to make sure he understood. “But... we beat the Overlord, twice. We stopped Chen. We stopped an entire nightmare realm... somehow. I turned into a ghost!” His hand moved up to his forehead, brushing back his hair. “I turned into a freaking ghost and I thought my life was over. And that maybe one day we’d finally beat all the bad guys and what... what would I do then?”   
  
    Zane studied him, stepping closer. “Cole.”   
  
    He sighed and ran his hand down his face. “I’m fine. Sorry.”   
  
    “You do not need to apologize. It is good to be honest about your feelings.”  
  
    He almost burst out laughing at that. Yeah right. “Sure, fine, but this is all past stuff.”  
  
    Zane frowned. “Have you spoken to anyone about it?”  
  
    “... no.”   
  
    “Then it is not passed.”  
  
    “Okay Sensei.” Cole stuck out his tongue. “Anyway, my point is that by now, even if I can’t quit being a ninja I kind of miss... having options. Maybe dancing or something wouldn’t be that bad. I could turn it into my own fighting style.”   
  
    “I would say you already have.” Zane smiled. “Then again I do not know much about dancing.”   
  
    Cole paused. He bit at his lip and with the absence of pockets put his hands on his hips. “I uh... I could probably teach you. A few things at least. I mean you’re teaching me to cook so–”  
  
    Zane’s face light up. “Would you really?”  
  
    “What? Yeah, sure. I mean it’s been years since I’ve had proper lessons but...”   
  
    “Can we start now?”   
  
    Cole could feel the blush creeping up his neck. Zane was strangely excited about this. “Uh... well we should probably finish the floor. Dancing on an uneven surface isn’t safe.”   
  
    “Then we must hurry.”   
  
    Cole couldn’t even say anything else before Zane darted back to his corner, ripping the floor up even faster than before.   
  
    “You’re awfully eager about this.” He commented as he grabbed the crowbar.   
  
    “Don’t you think it’s fun to join your friends with things they’re interested in?”   
  
    Cole considered Zane’s enthusiasm when he taught the team how to play chess. Or Jay’s when they all agreed to help with upgrading the Bounty. Or Kai’s when they all pitched in to build up some new weaponry.   
  
    “Yeah, I suppose.” Cole said.   
  
    He ignored his slight disappointment with that kind of answer.   
  
    With all the wood torn up and tossed in the nearby dumpster the floor was a bit smoother. There was still plenty of leftover glue that Cole was certain they’d have to scrape up later.  
  
    Later.   
  
    “Okay,” Cole was pulling out records again. “What did you want to learn first?”   
  
    Zane shrugged. “Is there anything you’d recommend?”   
  
    “Any dance is simple enough when you break down the steps. Depends if you want to go slow or fast.”   
  
    The pause after that statement had Cole looking back into the room. Zane was studying him, expression completely unreadable.   
  
    Then he smiled. “Let’s try fast. It might be more similar to spinjitzu.”   
  
    “Spinjitzu is nothing like ballroom.” Cole pulled out a couple of swing records. “But you got it.”   
  
\-------------------  
  
    Zane picked up dancing rather quick. Cole wasn’t entirely surprised, picking up a rhythm seemed to come easy to him and with the way he was wired counting steps was even easier. He had a terrible habit of looking at his feet though. The surprise turns might have been a bit excessive on Cole’s part.   
  
    “Look up, Zane.” Cole pulled him back. “Come on, you can fight serpentine generals with your eyes covered but not dance?”   
  
    “Sorry,” the nindroid almost seemed dizzy. “It seems hard to kick the habit of analyzing things with my vision.”   
  
    “Hey, if staring at me is too weird you can just look past me or at my neck or something. I used to do that to my instructors.” Cole tugged Zane back into the rhythm.   
  
    The nindroid took a moment to get back into the pace. He glanced down once before meeting Cole’s gaze, a soft smile on his face. “Oh no, I have no problem with staring at you.”  
  
    Cole almost tripped.  
  
    “But the rest of you often found that uncomfortable. I suppose it is different with dancing?” Zane suddenly leaned closer. “You have a lot more green in your eyes than I thought.”   
  
    Cole’s breathing stopped, and this time he did trip. His stumble back was slowed when Zane jerked him forward. A cold hand rested against his back to keep him upright.   
  
    He still couldn’t breath. Close, too close. He glanced up to see Zane was still smiling, almost amused.   
  
    “Perhaps we should take a break. Your body temperature is suddenly going up.”   
  
    Cole was about to laugh it off, pull out of Zane’s grip, but suddenly the record player squeaked and went quiet. Cole’s cheeks went from warm to ice cold when he heard his father hum.  
  
    The music started up again, different, much slower. Zane was staring at the door, doing a slight nod to the beats of the song.   
  
    “Ah,” he grinned. “This is a waltz isn’t it?”   
  
    Cole wished he could scream. Zane was still holding onto him, as if he was about to start leading the dance.   
  
    “Oh, was that not what you were going for?” Lou appeared in the doorway, looking more smug than ever. “It seems to look that way.”   
  
    “I was teaching him swing.” Cole spoke through gritted teeth.   
  
    “Well, change of pace. Jack of all trades but a master of none and all that.”   
  
    “It does sound like fun.” Zane turned his gaze back to Cole.   
  
    His panic hadn’t settled down at all. “When are you going to use waltzing?”  
  
    Zane frowned. “When am I going to use swing?”   
  
    Yeah, okay, that was fair. “Okay, okay, fine, but uh, tomorrow. I mean we should probably finish this floor.”   
  
    “Nonsense,” Lou clapped his hands and stepped in. “It’s getting close to dinner time anyways. You might as well pick up the floor tomorrow.”  
  
    Fuck, was it really? How long had they been in here?   
  
    “But Zane, unless you plan on leading you and Cole have to swap arm positions.”   
  
    Zane smiled and nodded. The hand on Cole’s back moved to his shoulder. The earth ninja hesitated but rested his palm on Zane’s waist.  
  
    Bringing Zane was the worst idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys ur gonna have to suffer with my minimal discussions on dance lessons I've only done ballroom like three times 
> 
> There is gonna be more on this I promise, gotta focus on some other things first


	3. When Your Exhaustion Has You Tripping Over Your Own Feet in Multiple Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied there's more angst than I planned but hopefully not that much?
> 
> Mostly because if the show isn't going to develop Cole than I will

_Cole’s hands uselessly pressed against the control panel. Even if it hadn’t been locked his fingers kept fading through it, yet somehow not through the wall._  
  
_He had to get in there._  
  
_The building was shaking but he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything, but he couldn’t focus on the green glow of his skin. He had to get in there. Zane was in there._  
  
_Cole couldn’t let him die again. He wouldn’t._  
  
_“Zane?” He tried to dig his fingers into the gap of the door and rip it open. “Zane?!”_  
  
    “Cole?”  
  
    The cold sensation on his cheek made him gasp for air. His eyes flew open but he didn’t have time to register his surroundings as he sat up.  
  
    He glanced down at the rainbow sheets in his grip, flexing his fingers to feel the material. He put his hands on his face.  
  
    Still solid.  
  
    “Cole?”  
  
    He glanced over at Zane’s who eyes were almost too bright to look at in the dark. He squinted and ran his hand over his face, feeling the sweat in his hair.  
  
    “Are you alright? I did not want to wake you but you seemed to be having a nightmare.”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah I was. It’s fine now.”  
  
    “Are you sure?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Cole tugged the blankets back up as he flopped onto the pillow. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
    “Oh, I wasn’t asleep. The Batman series that was on your bottom shelf is quite interesting.”  
  
    Cole supposed he could make a comment about how he should have thrown those out, or that Zane shouldn’t snoop around people’s rooms. Instead he just groaned and pulled the sheet up closer.  
  
    It was strange that Zane didn’t sleep much anymore. He could, of course, but the nindroid tended to only do it when everyone else was or if his system overloaded itself. Cole remembered back before his upgrade if he didn’t get a decent night’s sleep he’d be even crankier than Kai.  
  
    Cole rolled over in bed, peaking out of the sheets. Zane was leaning against the wall, his legs tucked into the sleeping bag as his eyes illuminated the pages he was reading. The blue glow was certainly relaxing at least. Cole’s tired eyes struggled to stay open.  
  
    But the moment they did it was as if his nightmare was trying to return full force.  
  
    “What time is it?” He mumbled from behind the sheets.  
  
    Zane didn’t even look up. “It is 3:24 AM.”  
  
    Too early to bother getting up. Sometimes he’d still hop out of bed if it was past four thirty, but three was too early. He tried to curl up tighter.  
  
    Zane looked over at that. “Would you like me to get you some tea?”  
  
    “Don’t think my dad has any. We didn’t buy any at the store. I’m fine anyway.”  
  
    The nindroid frowned. “You are not fine. If you do not wish to talk I understand, but you are not fine.”  
  
    Ouch. Sometimes the nindroid was too blunt. Cole sighed and they fell quiet again. Zane returned to reading.  
  
    Without the nindroid’s attention, Cole studied him. It was weird to think he could barely remember what Zane’s face looked like when they first met. He was so used to the reflective metal. His gaze moved to his hands, the joints in his fingers. He was never one for mechanics but he felt like look at Zane for hours and not get bored.  
  
    No, he knew the reason for that.  
  
    “Is it weird?” He mumbled. “Not having to sleep anymore?”  
  
    Zane looked up from the book. “Hm, in a sense I suppose. But it certainly more convenient isn’t it? Besides, I still can if I want to.”  
  
    “But do you still dream?”  
  
    The nindroid stared at nothing for a while. “No. Sometimes my mind will play back memories, but they are not the same.”  
  
    Cole gripped the sheets on the mattress, tempted to roll over again. “You know it... it’s dumb thinking about it now but... when we–when I first found you I was really worried that you weren’t... Zane.”  
  
    Zane look over at him. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “I mean, you looked completely different. You had been stuck with Chen for who knows how long. I mean... part of me considered that someone had just tried to replicate you, you know? That it wasn’t actually you.” He tugged the sheets over his eyes. “Sorry, like I said it’s dumb.”  
  
    “It is not dumb.” Zane must have stood up. “Robots are easy to duplicate, it was a valid concern to have.”  
  
    “Yeah but _you’re_ not.” Cole tugged the sheets far enough down to glare. “It wasn’t until you started talking about things we did together that I realized they couldn’t possibly have made a fake. And then you got your ice powers back... sorry. I don’t know why I’m thinking about this now.”  
  
    “Cole,” Zane crouched in front of the bed so that he was at eye level. “What did you dream about?”  
  
    He turned to hide his face in the mattress. A part of him hoped the nindroid would just drop it but Zane never moved. Even without seeing, Cole could feel those bright blue eyes fixed on him.  
  
    “You were about to sacrifice your life, again. And I had somehow turned back into a ghost. I couldn’t do anything.”  
  
    “It was just a dream.”  
  
    He sat up at that, blankets still hanging onto his shoulder. “Is it? Jeez, just because you haven’t self destructed yourself since then doesn’t mean you haven’t gone out of commission once or twice. Hell, after what those time brothers did to you, we weren’t even sure we could get you up and running. Or if we did you might not remember anything.”  
  
    Zane’s expression was calm, unmoving. “I will always come back to you, Cole.”  
  
    His heart stuttered. “What?”  
  
    “I will always come back to you and the others.”  
  
    Oh, right.  
  
    Zane smiled at him. “At this point I am certain that nothing can separate us for long. You returned from being a ghost after all.”  
  
    Cole flopped back onto the bed, letting his arm dangle over the side. “Yeah, thank god for that. Food tasted like shit. Anything I felt was just... static.”  
  
    Zane’s smile faltered. His gaze moved down to Cole’s hand. “That is another thing I miss, I suppose.”  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    Zane reached out and took his hand, thumb running over his knuckles. “I wish I knew how my father did it. This upgrade can still detect temperature and pressure, but it is not the same.”  
  
    “Like... static?”  
  
    “Sometimes there’s nothing at all.”  
  
    Cole didn’t think at all as he slid their fingers together, squeezing tight. Zane seemed surprised for a moment but then he smiled, returning it.  
  
    “Feel that?”  
  
    “Well, the pressure yes, but as I said before it’s not the same–”  
  
    The orange glow began at Cole’s fingertips, slowly sliding up his arm. The color meshed with Zane’s blue eyes, almost lighting up half the room.  
  
    Cole knew this power could increase his strength dramatically, but he kept his grip gentle.  
  
    Zane was back to looking surprised, bewildered even. His gaze was fixed on Cole’s arm, his other free hand reaching out. He hesitated for a moment before he let his finger trail over the skin.  
  
    “Cole, what _is_ this?”  
  
    “Dunno,” he almost laughed. “Master Yang doesn’t know either. I asked.”  
  
    “You speak to him?”  
  
    “Sometimes, he hides up in the attic. Doesn’t like the be bothered a lot. Can you feel that?”  
  
    “I... yes? It is still not the same as it used to be but it is different than before.”  
  
    “Cool,” Cole couldn’t keep himself from yawning. His eyes kept trying to close and the magic in his arm slowly died out. “Have to try it out again later.”  
  
    “Indeed, you should get some more sleep.”  
  
    “Mm, Zane?”  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    Cole loosened his grip but didn’t let go. “Really don’t want to lose you again, okay?”  
  
    “I understand.”  
  
    He couldn’t tell if Zane let go of his hand. By that point he was too far gone.  
  
\---------------------  
  
    “You know,” Cole ran his hands over the floor to make sure there wasn’t anymore leftover glue. “This is one of those few moments where I really want Kai around.”  
  
    He and Zane had been scraping the floor smooth almost all morning. After Lou and Zane had made sausage and biscuits for breakfast his father announced that’s what they were doing.  
  
    “We have to get that floor clean so you boys can keep dancing,” he had said.  
  
    Cole almost threw the butter at him.  
  
    “We could go get him,” Zane offered.  
  
    “Yeah, no, we’re not bothering him over something like this. Just wish dad had gotten some bigger scrapers.”  
  
    “Do not push too hard Cole. You don’t need to dig through the concrete.”  
  
    Cole mimicked him for a moment before he dropped the tool. “Sorry, getting a little worn out at this point.”  
  
    It certainly didn’t help that his father had gone to get some more supplies. Apparently the man hadn’t realized they’d work this fast.  
  
    Cole at least prayed he hired a professional to put the new floor in. They weren’t qualified to do that.  
  
    “We could take a break, at least until he gets back.” Zane dropped his tools and stood up. He had changed into his new t-shirt earlier.  
  
    Funny, for being the white ninja, black suited him very well.  
  
    “Perhaps some TV? Or a walk?”  
  
    Cole could see Zane tap his foot once, twice, glancing at the door.  
  
    “You want to dance again, don’t you?”  
  
    “Well I would not object. We did not get very far with the waltz.”  
  
    Yeah, Cole wasn’t entirely keen on going back to that. No, that was a lie, he was very keen on the idea but knew it would just make everything worse. The last bit of their conversation last night was hazy, but he could clearly remember Zane holding his hand.  
  
    Why was he still here?  
  
    “Alright, waltz it is. Help me get all this equipment out of the way and vacuum up what we can.”  
  
    Cole worked quick. Zane worked quicker.  
  
    The nindroid snatched up almost all of the tools, dashing them to the box in the hallway. Cole soon followed after, glancing around for him.  
  
    “Cole, where is the vacuum?” Zane’s voice called out.  
  
    Cole showed him the supply closet before heading to the kitchen to get himself some water. He wondered if he should get Zane some, figured he should ask. The nindroid didn’t _need_ it after all.  
  
    The sound of the old vacuum began to echo down the hall. Loud and frustrating, so different from the handful of automatic vacuums that Jay had put together to make their chores easier.  
  
    Sometimes it did. Other times the poor things got trapped under furniture or kept running into walls.  
  
    Still, it was a bit nostalgic. Cole swirled the water as he thought about those early Saturday mornings. Free from school but not from the roaring sound of the vacuum outside his door. His father always intentionally caught it on the rug, the tassels making the rotors click and scream.  
  
_“Dad, it’s a Saturday!”_  
  
_“And yet you’re wasting it by sleeping. Come on, up and at ‘em. We’ve got work to do.”_  
  
_“It’s Saturday!”_  
  
    It was a wonder his father hadn’t replaced that thing by now. No, not really, Lou would hang onto things until there was no saving them. A surprise upgrade likely wouldn’t be appreciated either.  
  
    Cole got Zane some water anyway before heading back to the studio room. The vacuum was too loud to bother starting up any music, or to even talk to Zane without shouting. He sipped his water as he turned around the door, almost spitting it back out.  
  
    Zane was vacuuming, certainly, but clearly to some imaginary tune in his head. Either he hadn’t noticed Cole was standing there or just didn’t care. At least twice he attempted to twirl it around, but between the machine’s stubborn wheels and weight it barely budged.  
  
    Cole laughed at that, leaning against the doorframe. “Having fun?” He shouted.  
  
    Zane noticed him then, glancing over before shutting the vacuum off. “I’m sorry?”  
  
    “Are you having fun?”  
  
    “Yes actually, I understand better now why Jay sometimes dances with the mop.”  
  
    “Danced,” Cole rolled his eyes. “We haven’t been able to get him to touch a mop in ages, remember?”  
  
    “No, but I assume he has a good reason for that.” Zane shrugged. “Is that for me?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah, if you want. I know you don’t really need it but...”  
  
    “It is still appreciated.” Zane let go of the vacuum and headed over. “And thoughtful.”  
  
    Cole laughed a little too loud. “Eh, you know, trying to be good host and all.”  
  
    Zane’s fingers brushed over his when he took the glass. Cold. Cold enough that Cole could see the fog forming, light swirls of ice crystals. Zane didn’t seem to pay it any mind, chugging down the glass and letting out a long sigh when he was done.  
  
    Cole was still staring.  
  
    “Pretty.”  
  
    Zane blinked. “Pardon?”  
  
    Fuck, fuck. “Uh, your ice, it’s pretty sometimes. Well a lot of the times actually.” He found himself laughing again, taking a sip of water to try and relieve the heat under his skin.  
  
    Zane’s soft smile returned. His hand reached out and Cole resisted the urge to bolt back to the kitchen. Metal fingers tapped against his glass, the patterns of ice swirling up and around the sides.  
  
    But when Zane let go he could already feel the cold ebbing away.  
  
    “Too bad it doesn’t last.” Cole frowned, checking the inside to make sure the rest of his drink hadn’t frozen.  
  
    “Things are not always beautiful because they last.” Zane shrugged. “That’s why it’s important to cherish the moments we have, I suppose.”  
  
    Cole’s gaze fixed on the nindroid. Zane was looking into his empty glass, watching the patterns change. Funny how eyes that were so bright and intense could be so gentle.  
  
    Funny how a master of ice had the ability to melt your heart.  
  
    Cole just about splashed the rest of his water on his face. Instead he offered to take Zane’s glass back to the kitchen. He would help clean up but, well, his father only owned one vacuum.  
  
    Besides, Zane was having fun.  
  
    Cole got the record up and running as Zane left the vacuum out the hall. No doubt they’d need it again later.  
  
    “Okay, so waltz. You remember the basics right?”  
  
    “I believe so, I was watching some videos last night actually.” When Zane took his hand Cole found himself being jerked forward. Their chests bumped together before the nindroid’s other hand rested on his shoulder. “We should be closer together, right?”  
  
    Cole took a moment to remember how to breath, taking half a step back. “I mean, you can. Usually better to not when you’re still learning. Cuts back on stepping on each others toes.”  
  
    “I see.”  
  
    “So, just follow my lead? Although,” Cole frowned as he looked up. “I might have trouble leading you into a twirl.”  
  
    Zane laughed and tightened his grip. “We will just have to improvise.”  
  
    Cole waited for the beat to line up before he moved. He kept it simple at first, waiting for both of them to fall into the rhythm of the song. Zane remembered well, but it was obvious he was more focused on counting than following. Every now and then he would glance down.  
  
    “Zane,” Cole shook his hand. “Eyes up here.”  
  
    It was easier to keep his nerves down than he thought. Without his dad hovering around, criticizing his stance and tapping his foot to count the beat everything felt so much calmer. Just a friend teaching his friend how to dance.  
  
    The first spin was a disaster, with Cole’s arm not able to reach high enough and Zane unsure of how fast to go. The pair just laughed it off, getting back into the rhythm before trying again.  
  
    The second time Zane almost fell over. The third time he missed Cole’s shoulder and almost slapped him in the face. The fourth time he moved too fast and they crashed into each other.  
  
    “We are spinjitzu masters.” Zane said. “This should not be so difficult.”  
  
    Cole coughed between laughs. Turns out a titanium nindroid hitting you in the lungs did a good amount of damage. “I told you it was nothing like spinjitzu.”  
  
    The fifth time they fell out of step, but at least there weren’t any incidents. Zane cheered and twirled around a second time. Cole smirked before jerking the nindroid off his feet, catching him in a dip.  
  
    “Have a nice trip?”  
  
    Zane blinked a few times, possibly reorienting himself before looking at him. “I do not believe I tripped.”  
  
    His father’s voice interrupted. “Nice catch.”  
  
    Cole’s gaze snapped to the doorway. In his shock his grip loosened and Zane crashed onto the floor. He quickly forgot about his father’s smug expression as he helped his friend back up, apologizing over and over again.  
  
    “I’m fine,” Zane waved him off. “A bit jarring, but nothing I cannot correct.”  
  
    “Tsk tsk Cole, you shouldn’t be dropping your partner.” Lou waved a finger as he stepped into the room.  
  
    “Yeah, yeah, dad. Did you get what we needed?”  
  
    “Of course, although I’d say work is done for the day. Rehearsal is going to be running late since we perform tomorrow. You boys are coming right?”  
  
    Cole opened his mouth but Zane jumped up first. “Of course.”  
  
    “Well then,” Lou clapped his hands. “You both are going to need something to wear. I don’t think any of your old suits are going to fit you anymore, Cole.”  
  
    He pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m not wearing a suit jacket.”  
  
    “A vest will do fine. But you aren’t wearing that.” Lou gestured at his grey hoodie.  
  
    Cole was half tempted to argue but he glanced over at Zane’s eager expression. No doubt it was going to be two against one.  
  
    “Fine,” He mumbled. “Let’s go.”  
  
\----------------------  
  
    Cole quietly cursed to himself. He shouldn’t have allowed this. This was a set up for a disaster.  
  
    But Zane adored the idea of their suits matching. Zane’s white vest and pants with his black undershirt to contrast Cole’s.  
  
    He supposed it wasn’t that different than their uniforms.  
  
    But oh god the questions that would come up during the dinner after the performance. Cole hadn’t forgotten that two of the Royal Blacksmiths were actually married to each other.  
  
    His dad was setting something up again.  
  
    Lou wouldn’t say anything, but his smirk said everything.  
      
    But now he and Zane were at the house alone. After a quick grocery stop the way home, Lou had gone to rehearsal. While he suggested the boys could just order pizza, Zane insisted they try making it instead.  
  
    Which was easy enough, but waiting for the dough to rise got boring pretty quick. Cole tried to occupy himself with reading some of his childhood comics but soon he found his attention drawn to the sudoku puzzles Zane picked up at the store.  
  
    He leaned off the bed, comic book still in hand as he looked at the numbers. He was never as fast as Zane but after a while he started pointing to the page.  
  
    “That has to be a seven.”  
  
    “Are you sure?”  
  
    “You have sevens in these two columns and this row.”  
  
    “Oh!”  
  
    “Can’t you just use a program to auto solve this?”  
  
    “Possibly, but it wouldn’t be as fun.” He wrote down the number. “I used to have to insist that Pixel not help unless I asked. Sometimes she got impatient with me.”  
  
    Cole studied Zane’s unchanging expression. “You miss her?”  
  
    “Of course, but I have to believe she will come back.”  
  
    “If you want us to help you look for her–”  
  
    Zane turned to look up at him, smile gone. “No, the others have enough to worry about as it is.”  
  
    “Oh come on,” Cole dropped the comic book. “We don’t even know where to start with finding Master Wu. And figuring out Samurai X is useless when we can’t find them either.” Cole crossed his arms and glared at the wall. “If you ask me the others could use with a change of task.”  
  
    Zane’s tone was harsh. “Cole.”  
  
    “What?” He threw his arms open. “Am I wrong? You know I came down here because I was bored. Because everyone is preoccupied with chasing dead ends. If I could have convinced all of them to go on a vacation I would have.”  
  
    “These goals are important to them.”  
  
    “And they’re not important to me? I just don’t see the point in wasting all our time on it.”  
  
    “Master Wu said not to put off ‘til tomorrow what can be done today.”  
  
    Cole’s fist slammed into the side of the bed. “Wu isn’t here!”  
  
    Zane jumped. Cole opened his hand as the anger rushed back out of his system.  
  
    He flopped down on the bed. “Sorry.”  
  
    Zane put the sudoku book down. “Cole.”  
  
    “I am not talking about this right now.”  
  
    Zane frowned.  
  
    “What? I miss Wu like everyone else, okay? I miss us just being a team and actually enjoying ourselves between battles. I can barely convince any of them to spar with me lately, much less just hang out.”  
  
    “Cole,” Zane reached toward his hand. “I am right here.”  
  
    He deflated a second time but pull his hand away. “Yeah, thanks.” That’s what he said, and part of him meant it, but part of him still wished he never let Zane come along.  
  
    Then his dad wouldn’t be tormenting him about this stupid crush.  
  
    Zane studied him for a moment before picking the book back up. “So, seven was there. Did you notice any other numbers?”  
  
    They went back to working on the puzzle until Zane mentioned the dough was probably ready. Cole tossed the towel off the bowl, amazed by how much the dough had risen.  
  
    Zane had gone over to the fridge to get out the cheese and pepperoni. Cole grinned and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie, tossing a handful of flour onto the dough so that it wouldn’t stick.  
  
    “So now we punch it, right?”  
  
    “You can, although I wouldn’t use your full strength.” Zane shut the fridge.  
  
    “Heck yes!” Cole raised his fist in the air.  
  
    Zane gasped. “Cole wait–!”  
  
    He didn’t punch the dough that hard, harder than he should have maybe.  
  
    But in that moment, Cole realized he used way too much flour.  
  
    The impact sent most of it into the air, onto his face. He could feel it cling to the hair on his arms. There was only one guess as to how his hoodie looked.  
  
    The kitchen was dead silent. Slowly he opened his eyes, fist still resting in the soft dough. He glanced at the white color on his hand, following it over his arm and onto his sleeve. I faded out a bit but there was still a definite layer up to his shoulder, probably on his face.  
  
    Slowly he lifted his arm up before turning around. Zane was still staring at him in shock, the packs of cheese and pepperoni on the floor.  
  
    “Don’t say it,” Cole pointed at him.  
  
    The nindroid just kept staring. Then he snorted, and chuckled, trying to cover his mouth before he burst into laughter. It was loud, louder than Cole had heard in ages.  
  
    His cheeks burned with embarrassment but he still found himself smiling at the sound.  
  
    “Let me guess,” Cole said. “I’m as pale as a ghost.”  
  
    Zane had to move his hand as he laughed even louder.  
  
    “Or am I just the white ninja now?” He waved his hands towards the ground. “Woosh, the power of ice and math compels you.”  
  
    “I sound nothing like that,” Zane struggled to speak between laughs.  
  
    “All the ladies keep falling for my personality but I’m always too clueless to notice.”  
  
    “Hah, not clueless,” Zane smiled when he glared. “Just not interested.”  
  
    “Whatever Zane, you’re not the white ninja anymore. I am.” He headed back over to the dough, about to grab it before he glanced at the bag on the counter.  
  
    “As if some flour changes that.”  
  
    “Well,” Cole said as he grabbed another handful. “We can always find out.”  
  
    Only so much of the powder actually hit Zane’s face. Most of it flurried into the air like smoke, and Cole knew in the back of his mind they’d be sweeping it up for hours.  
  
    Worth it.  
  
    Zane’s titanium face was now white and his black shirt showed off every other speck. The nindroid blinked in surprise for a moment before he was glaring again.  
  
    “You’re going to regret doing that.”  
  
    “Oh am I? I’m the one with all the ammo.” He took another handful, ready to toss it when suddenly his feet slid forward. He shouted before he landed on his back, any of the flour in his grip flying into the air. His hand patted the ground below him as he blew some of it out of his mouth.  
  
    Ice.  
  
    “You cheating little shit.”  
  
    “That’s what you get for underestimating me.” Zane darted over to snatch the bag.  
  
    Cole’s hand shot out to grab his foot. His strength easily made the nindroid fall forward, almost landing on his stomach. He took the chance to try and pin Zane down but the nindroid quickly rolled them both over. His shoulder slammed into the cabinets.  
  
    Right below the flour.  
  
    The whole counter shook. The bag tilted before falling forward.  
  
    They both screamed.  
  
    Even shutting his eyes, Cole could feel the powder rush past his ears and over his cheeks. He could feel it up his nose. He at least prayed that didn’t empty the whole bag.  
  
    He found himself sneezing once, twice, before he squinted his eyes open. Plenty of the dust was still hovering in the air. Zane looked horrified.  
  
    Cole puffed out air as he sighed, watching more of the flour float about. “So, Dad is going to flip out when he sees this mess.”  
      
    Zane finally looked at him, that smile returning before he was laughing again.  
  
    Cole couldn’t help but smile back, somehow lost in the image of Zane, covered in flour, the kitchen light behind him to illuminate him like the angel his smile always made him out to be.  
  
    Then he sighed.  
  
    Not only was he most certainly not over his crush on Zane, by now it had gotten so much worse.  
  
    He was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punching the dough is the most satisfying thing. 
> 
> Also yeah considering Jay remembers season 6 I'm p sure you could never tell him to mop something ever again. (he might do it if he needs to but you can't ask him)


	4. When You Just Want to Have Fun but Everything Happens So Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm a huge liar this chapter has so much sad in it M Y BAD
> 
> But I promise this is the worst of it, next one is way softer, and after that is the epilogue 
> 
> Hope y'all like my hcs for Cole's mom that canon is probably going to ruin but whatever
> 
> Also a warning for those who need it, the last scene contains a character drinking alcohol and getting drunk.

    Cole felt unbelievably groggy when he woke up. His neck was twisted too far to the side. He groaned as he sat up, trying to crack it. The muscles between it and his shoulder ached.  
  
    The light from the sunrise filtered into his room. Must be around seven.  
  
    He kicked off his sheets and ran a hand through his hair. Sleeping with it wet had been a mistake, but he had been too tired to care.  
  
    When Lou had gotten home, he found Zane and Cole in the kitchen, munching on pizza. Cole was sitting on the counter, sauce on his face and flour still in his hair. In fact it was still all over the floor.  
  
    His dad’s shock almost slipped into anger before he took a deep breath.  
  
    Zane quickly explained what happened. Cole emphasized that they would clean it up.  
  
    That seemed to satisfy his father, who grabbed himself a slice and tossed more flour in Cole’s face before leaving the room.  
  
    It had taken over an hour to get it all clean along with the dishes. Cole had to tread carefully to the shower and prayed it didn’t clog the drain. When he got out he found Zane already in his room. The nindroid tended to avoid showers, although he was waterproof. Most times if he needed to clean himself off he jumped in a pond or took the time to polish himself properly.  
  
    Cole gave up on trying to dry his hair with his towel and nudged the nindroid. “Hey, you missed a spot.”  
  
    He helped Zane get the rest of the flour before returning the towel to the bathroom and climbing into bed. He tried to stay up late, chatting with Zane, but at some point he must have dozed off.  
  
    Where was Zane?  
  
    The nindroid wasn’t in his room, not exactly surprising. Cole paused by the bathroom to make sure his hair wasn’t too much of a disaster. It took a full combing to tame it.  
  
    When he got downstairs his dad was doing his morning routine of TV and coffee. Zane wasn’t anywhere in the living room, or the kitchen.  
  
    “Where’s Zane?”  
  
    Lou looked up, almost surprised. “Oh, good morning. He said the other ninja called him back to the temple to check something. Said he would only be a couple of hours.”  
  
    Cole paused, his tired mind processing the words for a few moments. “Wait, without me?”  
  
    “He said it was some kind of algorithm thing, that you would probably enjoy sleeping in more.”  
  
    Yeah that made sense.  
  
    It made sense, but Cole didn’t like it.  
  
    Cole went to the kitchen, dragging his confusing emotions with him. Irritation pricked under his skin and he tried to burn it out by sipping on orange juice. They had leftover biscuits so he heated up a pair of them in the microwave, counting down the numbers and breathing between the seconds.  
  
    There wasn’t any rational reason to be angry. Whatever Zane went to go do probably wasn’t that big of a deal, and there was no doubt the ice ninja would fill him in when he got back.  
  
    “Dad? You eaten yet?” Cole called into the other room.  
  
    “I have, but thank you.”  
  
    Cole put some honey and butter on his biscuits, about to eat them at the table before his dad was calling him back into the living room. Cole hesitated at first. His father rarely allowed eating in the other rooms.  
  
    Eventually he stepped over to the sofa, putting his plate on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa.  
  
    “What?” Cole asked before shoving half a biscuit in his mouth.  
  
    “Try not to get crumbs on the sofa.” Lou said. “Second I’m trying to figure out if your bad mood has to do with Zane leaving or the apparently awful position you were sleeping in.”  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes and cracked his neck again.  
  
    “Cole.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “If you think I’m not familiar with this attitude of yours, I’d keep in mind I’ve known you since you were a baby. Do I need to ask again?”  
  
    Cole glared at him. Lou glared back. The pair of the stared at each other before Cole relented, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
    “It’s a lot of things. Dunno why he didn’t tell me himself.”  
  
    His father hummed. “As if he is the only one keeping secrets.”  
  
    Cole was glaring again. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
    “You know exactly what it means.”  
  
    He wanted to snap, yell, but he took a moment to breath instead. He snatched up his glass and plate and headed toward the hall. “I’m going to finish scraping that glue off the floor.”  
  
    His father didn’t reply.  
  
    Cole finished eating before he got to work, taking his frustration out on the floor. His dad butting in is what got him into this whole mess. As if he wanted it to keep happening.  
  
    Maybe when Zane came back Cole should just tell him to head back to the temple.  
  
    He froze, staring at the chips of grey glue against the dark cement.  
  
    No. He couldn’t do that, wouldn’t do that. Even with the stress of dealing with his crush he appreciated every chance he got to goof off with his friend.  
  
    And he wouldn’t trade the moments of Zane hanging onto him as they twirled around the room for anything.  
  
    He went back to chipping at the floor for a while until he felt footsteps approaching. He glanced at the door to see Zane appear, wearing that tanktop again.  
  
    “Cole? Are you okay? Your father mentioned you were upset.”  
  
    Yeah, of course he did. Cole sighed but didn’t drop his tool. “Yeah, I must have slept funny. Woke up all sore in the neck. What did the guys at the temple want?”  
  
    “Just some assistance with some math. As you know Nya and Jay have been trying to develop a device that could at least allow us to peek into the stream Wu might be trapped in.” Zane hesitated at the door before he came in, leaning over Cole and watching him work. “I apologize for not telling you directly. You were sleeping rather restlessly last night, I did not want to wake you unless it was necessary.”  
  
    Did Cole have nightmares again? By now he couldn’t even remember them.  
  
    “Nah,” Cole rubbed his face before he went back to work. “It’s fine. I don’t really want to be mad or anything, just tired I guess.”  
  
    “Then perhaps,” Zane leaned over and snatched the tool out of his hand. “Instead of using more energy you should go relax while I make you some tea.”  
  
    “Zane I told you, my dad doesn’t have any–”  
  
    The nindroid revealed a decorated tin, smiling as he waved it side to side.  
  
    “Hang on, doesn’t that belong to Lloyd’s mom? Did you steal that?”  
  
    Zane put a finger to his mouth. “I am a ninja.”  
  
    “You’re a little thief.” Cole smiled as he stood up. “Just wait until she realizes it’s missing.”  
  
    “Compared to all the other tea she has it is unlikely. If I get a call I’ll pretend I do not know anything.”  
  
    Cole shook his head. “It’s not like you to lie.”  
  
    “That doesn’t mean I’m incapable. Go upstairs, listen to those new albums you got. I’ll get your tea.”  
  
    He rolled his eyes for a moment. “I told you before my dad doesn’t have– wait. You didn’t bring my CD player too did you?”  
  
    Zane just smiled at him.  
  
    Cole cheered, not thinking when he grabbed Zane’s shoulders and shook him. “Hah! You really are the best, you know that you tin can?” His hands moved to Zane’s face. “Sometimes I swear I could just kiss you.”  
  
    He froze again.  
  
    He did not just say that.  
  
    Zane didn’t seem to have any reaction though, still smiling at him. “Well, it certainly turned your mood around, didn’t it? I haven’t even told you about what Jay sent.”  
  
    Cole let go of the nindroid and tried to shake off his nerves. “What else did you bring? The kitchen sink?”  
  
    Zane frowned. “That just seems impractical.”  
  
    “Eh, it’s a phrase, never mind.”  
  
    Cole headed to the stairs, making certain not to look in his dad’s general direction for whatever smug expression he was wearing.  
  
    When he got to his room he quickly noticed the box on his bed. It was oddly fancy, almost like a birthday gift despite the fact his birthday was in May.  
  
    He tugged at the plastic ribbon once before flipping over the note that was attached to it. No doubt it was Jay’s handwriting.  
  
_Hey man. Nya’s mom made these amazing cookies, figured you’d want some so I saved some from Kai. Hope you’re having fun visiting your dad. I know I always have mixed feelings about visiting my parents. Also yeah uh, Zane mentioned some new games? You better not be hiding those._  
  
_See you soon._  
  
    Cole smiled at the doodle of a lightning bolt before he untied the box and opened it up. He was immediately greeted with the scent of cinnamon and ginger. Ginger snaps maybe? They certainly looked like it. He didn’t hesitate to pull one out and take a bite, surprised by how soft they still were. The spices traveled up his nose as he picked out the taste of molasses and brown sugar.  
  
    Then suddenly another spice hit, a faint burn in the back of his throat.  
  
    He shoved the rest of it in his mouth.  
  
    “How are they?”  
  
    Cole turned to look at Zane who stood in the doorway with two mugs.  
  
    He quickly chewed up the rest of the cookie so he could talk. “You didn’t try any?”  
  
    Zane laughed as he came inside, handing off one of the mugs. “No, Jay only saved enough for you. It is not a huge deal either way. I do not hold the same adoration for food that you do.”  
  
    “So?” Cole held one out. “You should still try it. Jay wasn’t kidding they’re amazing. It’s like ginger snaps but that little extra kick just brings the sweetness out, you know?”  
  
    Zane took a bite, eyes fixed on the corner of the room. “Oh! You’re right. I’m surprised Jay likes them so much.”  
  
    Cole laughed, taking a seat on the bed. “I guess it’s mild enough for him to manage. That or because Nya’s mom made it he’s convincing himself it’s the best to give a good impression.”  
  
    Zane sat next to him, the box of cookies between them. “I thought she already liked him.”  
  
    “Yeah, but you know Jay.” Cole grabbed two more cookies. “He overthinks everything and lets himself turn into an anxious mess. He’ll sort it out eventually.”  
  
    Zane didn’t reply to that. The pair of them ate cookies in silence. Cole considered that getting crumbs on his sheets was probably a bad idea but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Still too tired.  
  
    He brought the mug to his lips to drink some of the tea, only to flinch and pull it back. Right, it was hot.  
  
    “Oh, my apologies.” Zane reached over, holding the mug. “I forgot.”  
  
    Bits of ice curled around the edge, quickly melting away. After a few moments Zane let go. Cole hesitated before he tried again, the tea a much more comfortable temperature now.  
  
    “Honestly Zane, where would we all be without you?” He took a long sip, enjoying the taste of jasmine.  
  
    The nindroid smiled, but his gaze was fixed on his own mug. “Is that a rhetorical question?”  
  
    Cole paused, mug still at his lips. He took one more sip before he put it down. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “I know none of you have discussed it with me, but Lloyd did mention where he found all of you before the tournament.”  
  
    Cole’s grip tightened on the mug. His guilt dropped from his chest down to his stomach. He’d tried to forget about that. Hoped all the others did too.  
  
    “Look, all of that was because–”  
  
    “Because I died.”  
  
    His grip got tighter. He felt a slight crack in the handle. “No. That’s not it.”  
  
    “But it is.” Zane stared at him. “I did not even consider that my absence could cause the rest of you to separate.”  
  
    “That wasn’t your fault.” Cole put the mug on the nightstand before he shattered it. “Our relationships with each other aren’t your responsibility.”  
  
    “I was gone and you separated. It is an easy conclusion to draw.”  
  
    He ran a hand through his hair, scrambling for something to say. “Do we really need to talk about this?”  
  
    “I am beginning to think that is your default response for any conversation of this nature.” The nindroid looked angry for a moment. Metal fingers tapped against ceramic before he sighed. “I apologize. I did not intend for this to turn into an argument.”  
  
    Part of him couldn’t believe how patient Zane was. Anyone else would have gotten fed up and ditched him by now. “Look, you... dying didn’t help but that wasn’t the only reason I left. There weren’t anymore huge threats. Kai was angry at me. Jay was angry at me. Hell, I was angry at myself.”  
  
    “Why?”  
  
    The response to that question was on the tip of the tongue but he paused. Where did he even start?  
  
    He was angry because they lost Zane and he should have been able to do something. He was angry because he let himself get caught up in a petty contest over Nya. He never even liked her that way. The only reason he got so involved is because he was mad at Jay. Because he knew he’d never be brave enough to tell Zane how he felt. Because he should have just done that, before he ran out of time.  
  
    Because he was a coward.  
  
    There was just too much. Thinking about it now made him want to puke. He clutched the sides of his head, curling up before he muttered, “Don’t want to talk about that right now.”  
  
    “I should not have brought it up.”  
  
    Cole glanced over, looking at Zane through his hair. The nindroid drank his tea, gaze fixed on the door.  
  
    Now. He should take the chance now. Tell Zane he liked him. Invite him on some kind of date. At the very least tell him that Cole cared about him more than anything in the damn world.  
  
    Instead he just let himself fall to the side, resting his head against Zane’s arm. The nindroid reacted by swapping his mug to his other hand.  
  
    “Is... there anything you would like to do before going to your father’s performance?”  
  
    Cole took a deep breath, finally dropping his arms. “We should finish the floor. Maybe teach you a few more dances. No doubt they’re going to have it at the after party. You need to be prepared.”  
  
    “I do not think I’ve ever been to a proper dance party before.”  
  
    Cole snorted, still not sitting up. “Then I guess we have some work to do.”  
  
\------------------------  
  
    Cole was exhausted.  
  
    He couldn’t quite place why, although finishing up the floor and then dancing for two hours might have something to do with it.  
  
    He enjoyed that though, more than he thought he would. For a while it was as if their conversation from earlier was forgotten. Even his father had seemed to tone down his teasing when he started nit picking their dance steps.  
  
    It reminded him that he was here to enjoy himself.  
  
    So how did he keep running into all this shit he didn’t want to talk about?  
  
  _“Then it has not passed.”_  
  
    Right.  
  
    Now he was in his room, supposed to be getting ready for this evening, but his outfit was still hanging on the door as he sat on his bed and stared at it.  
  
    He was about to wear a suit. Zane was about to wear a matching suit. They were both going to a performance at a fancy party that was undoubtably going to be filled with dancing. His father’s friends were never going to leave him alone.  
  
    Bringing Zane was the worst idea.  
  
    Maybe he could fake being sick. He’d done that before.  
  
    No, there was no way. Zane was far too excited about it.  
  
    “Knock, knock,” Lou called as he opened the door. “Cole, you better not make us late.”  
  
    He rolled his eyes. “Dad we have an hour and a half.”  
  
    “You can never over prepare.” His father stepped into the room and nudged the door close. “Not being nervous are you?”  
  
    Cole scoffed. “You wish.”  
  
    “Oh I don’t need to do that. I can already tell.” Lou stepped closer. “Tell me honestly, Cole, why won’t you just tell him?”  
  
    “That’s none of your business.” He crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
    “Not even a hint?”  
  
    “No.”  
  
    His father sighed and shook his head before pressing his mustache into place. “Cole, you can’t keep burying things like this. You can’t keep trying to carry them by yourself. It’ll crush you.”  
  
    He didn’t reply to that. Whether his father was right or not he wasn’t letting him win this argument.  
  
    Another sigh. “You’re just like her sometimes.”  
  
    His head snapped back around, staring at his dad. “Wait, what? Like who?”  
  
    Lou’s smug stance dropped and he took a step back. He cleared his throat. “Like your mother.”  
  
    Chills ran over his shoulders and down his arm. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “Is that so? Guess I wouldn’t know. You’ve never told me much about her.”  
  
    The silence in the room was agony. Cole kept staring at his dad despite the urge to turn away. This is always how it used to go back then too. Just mentioning her sometimes was all it took to make his dad shutdown. It was a miracle the man hadn’t already left the room.  
  
    Cole tried to take his chances. “What happened to her?”  
  
    Lou wouldn’t look at him. “I told you she–”  
  
    “You told me she died. You told me she went far too soon. You told me that you’d tell me when I was older.” Cole was tempted to stand up but he also didn’t want to push his dad into a corner. The last thing he wanted was a screaming match during a vacation, especially before a performance. “Am I old enough yet?”  
  
    His father fiddled with his mustache, hand cover his mouth. “She died doing what she’d always done, what she refused to stop doing she... tried to carry too much weight.”  
  
    Cole blinked. “What?”  
  
    Lou glanced at the door, moving over to finish shutting it. “I knew about your mother’s powers and her history. That she fought in those serpentine wars and many other battles. That her own brother betrayed her for power. She told me all of that.” He checked his hair, making sure it was still lying in the same position. “But even with all those battles behind her she kept insisting on saving people when they needed it. Stubborn... determined... well you certainly don’t get it from me.”  
  
    His laughter was quiet, quickly fading out. “A couple of months after your first birthday Ninjago was struck by a huge earthquake. A number of buildings collapsed. She went off to save people, like always, using her abilities to get people to safety.”  
  
    Lou went quiet again, eyes fixed on the fabric of Cole’s vest. He smoothed out a couple of wrinkles.  
  
    “The rest of the building started coming down. Your mother insisted on holding it up until the last person got out. Everyone made it but after that she... couldn’t hold it up anymore.”  
  
    Cole’s mouth fell open. God, his father hadn’t just meant all that in terms of emotional burdens, had he?  
  
    Lou took a deep breath, his voice cracking slightly. Still, he turned around to look Cole in the eye. “I apologize for not telling you sooner. I know I should have but... after it happened I was on my own in terms of raising you. I never got much time to process it.”  
  
    Cole stood up now. “Dad it’s okay it’s–”  
  
    “I always knew you probably inherited her abilities. I always knew you’d eventually wind up becoming some kind of warrior. I foolishly tried to keep you out of it.”  
  
    That meant all the insistence on working toward a dancing career wasn’t just an issue of pride or inheritance. Cole wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
    Lou gave a sad smile. “I think a part of me always knew you hadn’t gone to a dance academy. I... am sorry you didn’t feel like you could trust me enough to tell me the truth from the start.”  
  
    “Dad, no.” Cole finally grabbed his arm. “You were just worried about me. You were just... being a dad.”  
  
    His father wiped away an almost tear. “That doesn’t mean I haven’t made my mistakes. I might be making another one. Perhaps I should listen to you and not involve myself in your relationships.”  
  
    Right now Cole wasn’t sure if he should agree or not. While he knew it would feel better not to have his father dropping hints non-stop he also knew his father was right. He couldn’t just keep hiding it forever.  
  
    But right now he couldn’t worry about that. He could feel his dad shaking under his grip.  
  
    “Uh, how did you meet?”  
  
    Lou blinked at him. “Hm?”  
  
    “You and mom, how did you meet her? Who asked who out?”  
  
    Lou actually smiled. “I was a street performer at the time. I used the street she took to get to her apartment. She was often gracious with tips so I started trying to thank her by singing songs she liked. When they got too romantic she asked if I was serious or if it was just part of the show.”  
  
    Cole laughed. “And what did you say to that?”  
  
    “I said I’d be more than happy to take her to dinner. She laughed and said it’d be better if she took me considering our differences in finances.”  
  
    “Ouch.”  
  
    “Psh,” Lou swatted his hand in the air. “A stab to the pride is nothing if it comes with the chance to spend time with someone like her.”  
  
    “Hmm,” Cole narrowed his eyes. Now it was his turn to smirk. “So how did it go, huh? Did you kiss her?” He nudged his father who smacked his hands away.  
  
    “You knock that off, and no. It was a quiet first date, at a buffet restaurant. Mostly just talking and getting to know each other.”  
  
    “Uh-huh, so when did you kiss her? Did you screw it up?”  
  
    “Oh no.” His father shoved him back and Cole laughed. “That’s enough stories for today. Maybe I’ll tell you next time.”  
  
    “Lame,” Cole scoffed but kept smiling as he went to sit back on the bed. “Fine then, clear out so I can change.”  
  
    Lou studied him for a moment. “I still think you should tell him.”  
  
    “I know dad.”  
  
    “Keeping secrets benefits no one, Cole.” His father frowned. “I know you know that, so I’m not sure why you keep hesitating.”  
  
    “Come on dad, think about it. It’d just make things awkward. It’d be useless anyway. I mean I think he still has romantic feelings for Pixel? And what if he... you know...”  
  
    “I don’t.” Lou opened the door. “He’s your friend and your teammate. There’s no way knowing this would make him stop caring about you.”  
  
    “Yeah you say that, but I’ve seen what these situations can do. I’ve seen it happen to Jay and Nya.”  
  
    “Oh? And how are they doing now?”  
  
    Cole opened his mouth but paused. Last he saw of Jay and Nya they were watching a horror movie together. Jay screaming and clinging to her.  
  
    Lou took that as a victory, nodding at him before leaving and closing the door.  
  
    Cole stared after him until his eyes drifted back to the vest. He should start getting dressed but his mind started digging up everything that had just happened.  
  
    His mom died saving people.  
  
    Of course she did.  
  
    Had his dad even been around for it or had he gotten the news later?  
  
    Cole sighed. He should have tried to use his time as a ghost to find a way to talk to her.  
  
    Suddenly the door burst back open and he jumped. Zane stood there, all dressed in his white suit. The whole thing was wrinkle free, the cuffs on his undershirt done perfectly. He even had on a light blue tie to match his eyes.  
  
    The nindroid was grinning. “How do I look?”  
  
    Cole was at a loss for words at the moment as the shock wore down. Well, no, not really. He had plenty of words. Stunning. Beautiful. Fantastic.  
  
    He smiled. “I guess you could say that it... _suits_ you.”  
  
    Zane’s smile fell an he glared. “Ha, ha, hilarious.”  
  
    Cole snickered. “Seriously though it uh... it looks fantastic.”  
  
    Zane was smiling again, giving a short bow. “Why thank you. I wish I could say the same but it seems you still haven’t gotten dressed.”  
  
    “Like I don’t have some time to kill.”  
  
    “Ah, by the way.” The nindroid straightened up as his tone turned serious. “Is your father alright?”  
  
    “Huh? Why do you ask?”  
  
    “I did not wish to pry but it almost looked like he was crying? Did something happen?”  
  
    Cole felt his stomach twist, ignoring the urge to run out and find his dad. “We... were talking about my mom.” He sighed. “Maybe I dragged up too many bad memories.”  
  
    Zane stepped over until he was standing in front of Cole. “Did you find out what happened to her?”  
  
    “Yeah,” Cole tried to laugh it off. His stomach just kept getting tighter. “Fine time to ask about it right? With this performance stuff coming up.”  
  
    “Well you wanted to know, didn’t you?”  
  
    “Yeah but I should have saved it. I mean, jeez,” Cole rested his elbows on his knees. “I can’t even imagine how much he misses her.”  
  
    Zane tilted his head. “Can’t you?”  
  
    “It’s not the same Zane.” He clenched his fists. He wished all this nausea would stop.  
  
    “Isn’t it? I can tell you miss her, Cole. Trust me I understand–”  
  
    Cole suddenly jumped up, trying to make himself taller than the nindroid. “No you don’t! You don’t understand. You _knew_ your father. You knew what he was like, what his voice sounded like. You knew how he’d react to you learning how to use your powers, or saving the world, or winning a dance competition.” His voice cracked. His throat hurt. His chest hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold the tears back.  
  
    Finally the exhaustion caught up with him. He fell back onto the bed, covering his eyes. “I didn’t even know her. It doesn’t make any sense to miss someone you don’t know.”  
  
    For a while Zane didn’t say anything as Cole kept trying to keep himself from crying. A part of him wished the nindroid would just storm out, or argue back, but it was nothing but silence.  
  
    Then cold fingers brushed against his ear. Cole looked up as Zane pulled him into a gentle hug.  
  
    “Sometimes,” he spoke quietly. “I remember that my memory never fully recovered. Sometimes I wonder if I forgot something important about him, things I can never get back. My experience is not the same, Cole, but I understand.”  
  
    His voice cracked again, almost coming out as a whimper. “Why did you never tell me that before?”  
  
    “Because as much as I criticize you for not telling us when you are upset I often do the same.” Zane tightened his grip. “I understand how it feels. You are afraid of appearing weak and unreliable to the people who trust you. I only hope I can convince you that there is little you could do to make me think less of you.”  
  
    Somehow that did him in.  
  
    The tears rushed to his eyes. Cole clung to Zane, burying his face in his stomach as he started to sob.  
  
    It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t damn fair. Why couldn’t he get to know her? Why couldn’t he learn how to use his elemental powers from her? Why did she have to be stubborn and determined like him, insisting on saving everyone before herself?  
  
    Why’d she have to leave his dad by himself?  
  
    He couldn’t ask her these things. He had no way of finding her. All he could do right now was use Zane as an anchor. The nindroid’s fingers tangled into his hair, his thumb gently rubbing against his scalp.  
  
    Eventually his tears quieted down, but he didn’t let go. Not until he was sure it was done.  
  
    When he did pull back he cringed at the tear stains left on Zane’s suit.  
  
    “Uh, sorry about that.” He tried to wipe his eyes.  
  
    Zane glanced down and chuckled before taking over. The metal felt cold on his cheeks, even colder against the leftover tears. He swore ice was forming along his eyelashes.  
  
    “It is fine. I will just go and fix it. Shall I make you some tea as well?”  
  
    Cole smiled. He reached up to pull Zane’s hand away, but then didn’t let go. “You’re too good to me.”  
  
    “Nonsense. I shall make some for your dad as well if he would like. Hurry up and get ready.” Zane stood up straight and headed for the door. “And no, I will not tell Jay that you cried.”  
  
    Cole burst out laughing, the motion making the pressure on his chest all but vanish. “Yeah, yeah, thanks. I’ll meet you downstairs.”  
  
    Zane flashed him one more smile before leaving.  
  
    It took him too long to get his suit on, screaming in frustration at the amount of buttons. The long sleeves felt uncomfortable on his arm. He couldn’t manage to get the cuffs to look right. And what the hell was he supposed to do with this tie? The dark red taunted him in the mirror as he tried to loop it in dozens of ways.  
  
    Well, time to surrender and get some help.  
  
    He was slow to go down the steps, peering around and listening. He could hear Zane’s voice, soon followed by his dad’s coming from the kitchen.  
  
    “I’m not usually fond of tea but this does help.” Lou said. “Thank you, Zane.”  
  
    “Happy to help. We can’t have your throat sounding rough before a performance.”  
  
    “Indeed. There just seems to be a lot of unexpected things happening.”  
  
    “Yes, but I think it will do all of us some good.”  
  
    Cole decided to stop being an eavesdropper, finishing his walk down the stairs with a few heavy footsteps.  
  
    “Alright,” he said as he headed into the kitchen. “Who wants to show me how ties work.”  
  
    Lou scoffed, putting his tea on the counter. “Honestly, you used to have these down pat.”  
  
    “No, those were bow ties, completely different.”  
  
    “I doubt that. No matter. I will just have to reteach you later.” His father tugged on the knot a little too tight. Cole coughed for a moment and loosened it. “Now, if you’ll pardon me for a moment, I need to get something to assist your unruly hair.”  
  
    “Hey,” Cole shouted after him. “My hair is fine.”  
  
    “It’s a complete mess.”  
  
    “You better not use any of that gel.”  
  
    It was unclear if Lou heard him or not. The man was already going up the stairs.  
  
    Zane came over, holding out Cole’s mug of tea. The earth ninja took it, gladly taking a sip. Perfect temperature.  
  
    “So,” he said as he lowered the mug. “How do I look?”  
  
    “Hm,” Zane seemed to frown as he narrowed his eyes. He glanced up and down for a moment. “Something’s not right.”  
  
    “Huh? Did I forget a button?”  
  
    “No,” Zane put the mug on the table and gently grabbed Cole’s arm. He undid the button on the cuffs, carefully rolling up the sleeves to Cole’s elbow. He did the same on the other arm before stepping back, staring again.  
  
    Then he smiled. “Yes, much better. I’d say this... _suits_ you more.”  
  
    “Oh my god.” Cole clutched his head. “You did not.”  
  
    “I did!”  
  
    “Terrible, awful.”  
  
    “You did it earlier.”  
  
    “It’s funnier when I do it.”  
  
    “Is that so? I think my puns are rather n- _ice_.”  
  
    Cole cringed again but couldn’t keep himself from laughing. “ _Snow_ way. Mine are way better.”  
  
    “You don’t stand a _ghost_ of a chance.” Zane crossed his arms.  
  
    “Oh please, Zane, get with the _program_.”  
  
    Lou cleared his throat as he came back into the kitchen with a brush and a hair tie. “Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty. Now sit down Cole.”  
  
    “Oh god what is that.”  
  
    “It’s called a brush, perhaps you’ve heard of it.”  
  
    Cole rolled his eyes but sat at the table, sipping at his tea. He made a dramatic show of complaining whenever his dad brushed his hair. Those complaints almost turned real as the top layer was harshly pulled back.  
  
    “There,” Lou stepped back. “What do you think?”  
  
    “It is certainly different... and neater.” Zane said.  
  
    Cole spun around, glaring. “Don’t take his side Zane. How bad is it, be honest.”  
  
    “It’s not.” He held up the back of his hand for Cole to use as a mirror.  
  
    Most of his bangs had been pulled back into a bun, the rest of his hair still falling free, although the amount of brushing made it appear far neater than it usually did.  
  
    “Ugh, dad, this totally makes my scar visible.”  
  
    “It’s a good conversation piece.” Lou nudged him. “Now come on, I need to get there early.”  
  
    Cole stood and chugged down the rest of his tea. This night was probably going to be uncomfortable, awkward, and as soon as it was considered acceptable he was taking this vest off.  
  
    Until then he’d put up with it. It was his dad’s performance after all.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
    Bringing Zane was the _worst_ idea.  
  
    The car ride over had been bad enough. His dad pulled out one of his childhood CDs that he’d probably played in the car eight hundred times. Along with a number of songs from Disney, he watched as Lou intentionally turned up the volume when “Won’t Say I’m in Love” started playing.  
  
    Cole glared at him through the rear-view mirror.  
  
    Arriving had been quiet at first. Cole helped carry in some of his dad’s stuff backstage only to get swarmed by the other members of the group. Brendan, the youngest, was first, skipping over with a huge grin on his face. Alphonso and Caesar weren’t far behind, the husbands, both of them holding hands.  
  
    All three of them pulled him into a group hug.  
  
    “Cole!” Alphonso cheered. “How’s our little nephew doing?”  
  
    “Hey guys,” Cole smiled. “Not doing too bad I guess.”  
  
    “And look at you,” Brendan pulled back. “All dressed up and fancy. I don’t think he’s looked this cute since your wedding.”  
  
    “God, I remember that.” Caesar wiped away a fake tear. “Tiny little ring bearer.”  
  
    “Guys,” Cole hissed, glancing at Zane out of the corner of his eye.  
  
    “Oh! Who is that?” Alphonso grinned.  
  
    “That’s Zane remember?” Caesar said. “Oh goodness, look at your suits. Is he your date?”  
  
    “No!” Cole tried not to shout, hissing through his teeth. “He’s not. Don’t say that okay?”  
  
    All three of them gasped.  
  
    “It’s a crush.”  
  
    “It’s totally a crush.”  
  
    He hushed them again as Zane came over.  
  
    “Hello gentlemen,” the nindroid smiled. “I hope you do well on the performance tonight.”  
  
    “He’s so polite.” Brendan grinned.  
  
    “Perfect.” Caesar added.  
  
    Zane was taken aback, almost embarrassed. “Ah, thank you? Is it not normal to wish others luck before an event?”  
  
    Cole wanted to die. That feeling only increased when Alphonso stepped over, wrapping an arm around Zane’s shoulder and gesturing him forward.  
  
    “Come on, Zane, I want to talk to you before the show.”  
  
    “Uncle Al,” Cole hissed at him. He tried to chase only for Caesar to hold him back.  
  
    “Cole, relax, we aren’t going to out you. What kind of uncles would we be?”  
  
    “You don’t want me to answer that.” He gave up the chase but still pulled free of Caesar’s grip.  
  
    Off to a great start.  
  
    When the show started he and Zane hung out in the dressing room. There weren’t any free seats, and this way they could still listen to the performance. Cole tried to keep his voice quiet when he sang along to a couple of songs. Zane caught him anyway, but didn’t say anything.  
  
    Eventually Cole wandered out of the room though, leaning against the backdrop during the last song. He was glad his dad was getting his energy back. He glanced at the faces he could see in the crowd under the bright lights.  
  
    All of them were smiling.  
  
    The show ended with a roar of applause. Whistles hummed over the clapping and cheers. His father and his uncles all took a number of bows before heading offstage.  
  
    Cole couldn’t keep himself from grinning at them, or from pulling his dad into a tight hug. His uncles laughed when he lifted Lou off the ground with ease.  
  
    “No denying it now Lou,” Caesar teased. “He’s all grown up.”  
  
    Lou snorted as he wiggled free, “Nonsense.” He ruffled Cole’s hair. “Part of him is always going to be my little troublemaker.”  
  
    “Dad,” Cole smiled. “You’re going to ruin my fancy hair.”  
  
    All of them moved to the ballroom the for after party. Cole lingered by the food table, sneaking a few snacks as the host made announcements. There were thank you’s, auction winners, and something about later events through the year.  
  
    They had a band to play the music, songs ranging from slow to quick. No one danced for the first few songs, to be expected, but after a handful of people entered the dance floor more and more joined them.  
  
    Cole didn’t pay much attention to it. He got swept up by his uncles again. Alphonso and Caesar leaned on both sides of him, and he swore Brendan was intentionally keeping Zane busy.  
  
    “What do you want?” Cole already knew what was coming as he shoved another petit four in his mouth.  
  
    “Lou mentioned you’ve been teaching Zane how to dance.” Alphonso took a long sip of his champagne.  
  
    “Yeah, so?”  
  
    “Fine time to learn don’t you think?” Caesar winked.  
  
    “Look,” Cole glared at him. “I’m already getting enough of this from my dad. I don’t need it from you too.”  
  
    “Cole, just ask him to dance.” Alphonso said. “You’re not doing anything else at this party besides destroying the food table.”  
  
    He didn’t want to agree to that. It was a set up for disaster, ignoring the fact that he didn’t even want to dance in front of other people.  
  
    But his uncles were never going to leave if he didn’t try it at least once.  
  
    “Fine,” he mumbled. “But I need something to drink first.” He’d done nothing but eat this whole time, and hadn’t spotted a single table of water. Everything the waiters were carrying were either champagne or wine.  
  
    “Try the punch,” Caesar pointed. “It’s pretty good.”  
  
    For some reason Alphonso started to laugh into his glass.  
  
    Cole pulled away from them both, ignoring their snickering.  
  
    He drank the punch way too fast, cringing from the sweetness. What kind of fruit made it feel like it was burning the back of your throat?  
  
    He’d ask that question later. By now Brendan was gone, swept up in dancing with some lady Cole had never seen before. Zane was bobbing his head along to the beat of the song, a faint smile on his face.  
  
    Cole took a deep breath, keeping his steps slow as he tried to go over what to say. Just ask him to dance. It wasn’t that big of a deal. They’d already done it plenty of times.  
  
    At home, alone, in a torn up studio. Not in a _public_ ballroom, with a ton of people while wearing _matching_ suits.  
  
    By the time he reached Zane his heart was pounding, lips pressed shut. The nindroid looked over at him, curious but calm.  
  
    “What is it?”  
  
    Find something to say. Don’t just stand there like a dumbass. It’s going to look more suspicious. He glanced around for ideas, gaze falling on the table behind them.  
  
    He snatched up one of the corn chips. “Would you care for some... _salsa_?”  
  
    Zane stared for a moment before his smile got wider. “Maybe, but I’m afraid that this is a cha-cha.”  
  
    “Well maybe it’ll be a salsa next.” Cole shoved the chip in his mouth before holding out his hand. “I guess what I meant to say was, would you like to dance?”  
  
    Zane gently took his hand. “I would love to.”  
  
    Cole only spared one glance over to his uncles. Caesar was making a smoochy face until Alphonso nudged him to the side.  
  
    “So, we haven’t gone over the cha-cha.” Cole said. “Is that cool?”  
  
    “Well, I have the beat down. I will simply follow your lead.”  
  
    Zane had always been a quick learner. Cole often tried to blame that on the fact he was a nindroid, but it was strange to think that just a week ago Zane’s idea of dancing was completely different.  
  
    It took a few rounds for Zane to get the steps down. The pair of them stumbled once or twice but just laughed it off before trying again.  
  
    More than once Cole could see his uncles and his father standing off to the side, grinning at him. Caesar made a smoochy face again. Brendan pretended to swoon.  
  
    “Cole.”  
  
    His gaze snapped back to Zane.  
  
    “Eyes up here.”  
  
    His heart skipped a beat. He missed a step before finding his rhythm again.  
  
    Suddenly he wasn’t sure who was leading the dance.  
  
    The band played at least one or two songs with the same beat before switching it up. Cole found whenever they did it was a good chance to take a breather, get some more hydration. The first time heading back his father was demanding photos. The second time Caesar had edited one of them by drawing a big heart around Zane and Cole. The third time Cole wouldn’t stop complaining about how stuffy it was, leaving his tie and vest with his dad’s stuff. Lou frowned at him but Cole just grabbed another glass of punch.  
  
    Every time he danced with Zane he swore he was floating.  
  
    The waltz made him a bit self conscious, the quick step made him laugh, the tango he adamantly refused. He didn’t even get a break in when the swing music started playing. Zane beamed and dragged him right back onto the floor.  
  
    By now things seemed to be passing in a blur. He couldn’t even begin to place when the top two buttons of his shirt came undone. He was glad for the undershirt but it didn’t keep a handful of ladies coming by to ask if he was willing to dance with someone else.  
  
    For some reason he was having trouble working out a typical straight person response to that. Thankfully, his uncles saved him by sweeping him off to “talk about something.”  
  
    When the women lost interest, Cole got himself another glass. He had to squint against the lights overhead, wondering why they hadn’t turned them down by now. What time even was it?  
  
    “Cole, are you feeling alright?” Zane asked as he stepped over.  
  
    “Yeah, why?”  
  
    “Well it could be exhaustion but you seemed to fall out of rhythm a lot on that last dance. Also you keep squinting at me.”  
  
    Cole couldn’t help it. Zane’s titanium kept reflecting the light even more.  
  
    “Just really tired? I guess? I mean what time even is it?”  
  
    “It’s only nine.”  
  
    “What?” He started laughing for some reason. “Nine? It feels like... twelve or something...”  
  
    Zane was frowning. The blue glow from his eyes was making Cole dizzy.  
  
    “Cole, what are you drinking?”  
  
    “What? It’s the punch from earlier remember?”  
  
    “Earlier? You had it before?”  
  
    “Yeah, I mean, how do you miss it. It’s so red.” Cole held it up. “Or more pink? Darker pink than your outfit that one time remember?” He snorted when he laughed.  
  
    “Do you mind if I try it?”  
  
    “Oh sure, sure, knock yourself out.” He couldn’t stop laughing. There was no way to place what was wrong with him but his concern quickly fled at the light sensation in his nerves. He looked up at the ceiling, watching it spin before looking back down.  
  
    “Cole.” Zane’s tone was sharp. The nindroid stared at the glass in horror. “How many of these have you had?”  
  
    “Uh, god... um... math... I mean it was one every break? Uhhh...” He tried to count the dances in his head but found himself getting stuck. Somehow he couldn’t recall half of them. The room kept spinning more and more.  
  
    “Cole, do you know what is in this?”  
  
    He squinted at the glass, looking at the trace amounts of fruit. “Strawberries?”  
  
    “This punch is spiked. I’m detecting an alcohol level of at least forty percent.”  
  
    Cole blinked. Again, the math wasn’t registering. “Is that a lot?”  
  
    “How many have you had?”  
  
    “I told you I don’t remember. It doesn’t matter anyway.” He tried to shove his hands in his pockets and missed the first time. “I’m fine okay? Look. Maybe a little woozy but I’m sure I can take something like that.”  
  
    “Have you ever had alcohol before?”  
      
    “No?”  
  
    Zane almost glared, putting the glass on a nearby table. “I think we should find your father.”  
  
    “What? Zane no.” Cole grabbed his arm. “I’m fine.”  
  
    The nindroid whirled back around. “You are not fine. Your behavior is bizarre. You can’t focus your vision. Drinking too much of that could poison you.”  
  
    “I’m not dying. Maybe I should go lie down or something but I can handle it, okay? Christ, like drunk people don’t manage all the time.”  
  
    The nindroid grabbed his arm this time, pulling him forward. “We need to find your father.”  
  
    “No.”  
  
    “Cole it is risky to leave him in the dark. What if something does go wrong?”  
  
    “He doesn’t need to be worrying about me all the time. I can handle myself.”  Cole tried to jerk himself free, surprised by how tight the nindroid’s grip was.  
  
    Zane was glaring again. “Not if you keep hiding when something is wrong.”  
  
    Cole thought he was glaring back but perhaps he was squinting again. All this motion made him feel sick. He swore the walls were changing colors in the corners of his eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
    “It means if you keep trying to do all of this by yourself then it will only...”  
  
    Cole didn’t catch the last of that. Suddenly all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. The floating in his nerves drifted into numbness. Did he hit something? There was a sharp pain in his shoulder. The ringing got louder and louder.  
  
    The last thing he noticed before it all faded out was a cold sensation on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait oh no, a cliffhanger... 
> 
> Zane would love swing it would be his favorite.


	5. When Your Plan at a Confession Goes Wrong Only to Go Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two updates for y'all at the same time! Mostly cause the epilogue is small I decided to finish it up before posting.
> 
> I don't always reply to comments but I love all the ones I've gotten <3 I'm glad you guys enjoy this fic I've had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Check the notes at the end of the epilogue for some final comments too btw

    Someone was shouting.  
  
    Cole could barely make out who. It all sounded so muted against the ringing in his ears. Where was he? He recognized the familiar sensation of the pillow on his bed. He tried to open his eyes but cringed again. It was as if he could feel all the muscles behind them.  
  
    His head hurt. His throat felt dry.  
  
    But at least by now he could pick out the voices.  
  
    “And they just let him keep drinking it?” His father was probably standing right outside the bedroom door.  
  
    “Lou, calm down.” Alphonso’s voice was so quiet in comparison.  
  
    “I will not calm down. We almost had to drive my son to the hospital because _someone_ at that party thought it was a good idea to put that kind of punch out for public consumption.”  
  
    “And we aren’t forgetting who suggested he drink it.” Brendan said.  
  
    “Hey,” Caesar snapped. “I didn’t think he’d be drinking it all night.”  
  
    “Then you should have kept a better eye on him.” Lou shouted.  
  
    Cole wanted to shout at them to shut-up at first. The sound was making his headache worse. Then he paused to consider the words.  
  
    They almost had to take him to the hospital?  
  
    What the _fuck_ happened?  
  
    He tried to force his eyes open. He managed it long enough to see the lights in his room were off, but there was the glow from the hallway light under the door.  
  
    He moved to sit up but the pounding in his head returned. He groaned, pressing his palm against his temple.  
  
    “Cole?”  
  
    Zane’s voice was soft but it still sounded so loud. He glanced over to see the nindroid had been standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
    Eyes were too bright.  
  
    Cole cringed and groaned again.  
  
    “Cole, are you alright?” Zane took his hand.  
  
    He was about to try and pass it all off again with another “I’m fine.” Then he paused, still hearing his dad arguing with his uncles.  
  
    “Head hurts.” He mumbled. “Eyes hurt. Too noisy.”  
  
    Zane glanced over at the door before stepping over. The wood creaked when it opened, followed by a quick shush.  
  
    “Quiet down.” Zane said. “You are making it worse.”  
  
    “Is he awake?” Lou practically shouted.  
  
    “Shush!” The nindroid repeated, but stepped aside to let everyone in.  
  
    Light from the hallway was too bright. Cole tugged the sheets over his head to hide.  
  
    “Cole,” his father’s voice was laced with concern. “Are you alright?”  
  
    “Head hurts, too loud.” He repeated.  
  
    “Yeah that sounds about right.” Caesar said. His comment was quickly followed by a smacking sound and an “ow.”  
  
    “I think it would be wise to let him sleep.” Zane said. “I am going to get him some water.”  
  
    “He’s right guys, come on.” Alphonso said. “We can check in tomorrow.”  
  
    “Sorry again, Lou.” Caesar added.  
  
    Their footsteps retreated. The door creaked again.  
  
    The bed shook when Lou sat down. Cole could feel a gentle hand on his shoulder through the mattress.  
  
    “Cole, I know the light hurts your eyes but can I check on you?”  
  
    Cole moved the sheets away, glad his uncles had shut the door behind them. “Doesn’t make my eyes hurt. Makes my whole head hurt.”  
  
    Lou chuckled, turning Cole’s head toward him. He checked both his eyes before putting a hand on his forehead.  
  
    “Apart from the pain how do you feel? Dizzy? Nauseous?”  
  
    Cole thought for a moment, his head falling back to the side. “Nah.”  
  
    His father let out a long sigh. “That’s good.”  
  
    “What even happened? Zane was threatening to take me over to see you and then what?”  
  
    Lou snorted, crossing his arms. “I wish he had. If I had known you’d been getting into that stuff I would have put a stop to it much sooner. Zane said you didn’t know it had alcohol in it, is that true?”  
  
    “Yeah, sorry. Guess I should have noticed sooner.”  
  
    “At any rate you suddenly collapsed, would have hit the floor if Zane hadn’t caught you. Made the band go quiet. When we couldn’t wake you back up we were worried it might have been alcohol poisoning.”  
  
    “But it’s not?”  
  
    “No, Zane ah, checked your blood.”  
  
    Only now was he aware of a light stinging on his thumb. He trailed his fingers over the band-aid.  
  
    “Alphonso had to drive us all home. I was in too much of a panic to focus on the road.”  
  
    “Sorry,” Cole tugged the sheets up again. “For making you worry.”  
  
    “Cole,” gentle fingers ran through his hair. “You should not worry about making me worry. I wouldn’t be your father if I didn’t worry. Although... I admit. Perhaps I worry a little too much.”  
  
    “Seems normal to me.”  
  
    “I appreciate the thought, but I’ve gotten better about keeping it in check. I just...” His father paused. “I already lost your mother. The thought of losing you too is often enough to paralyze me.”  
  
    Cole opened his eyes. He ignored the pain in his head as he forced himself to sit up. Everything was spinning again.  
  
    “You need to lie down.” His father said.  
  
    “I have to drink water in a minute anyway right?” Cole couldn’t sit up for long though. He let himself fall forward, his forehead bumping into his dad’s arm. “I promise I’m not going anywhere though, okay?”  
  
    Lou turned, resting Cole’s head against his shoulder. “You know you can’t promise me that.”  
  
    “I came back from being a ghost, Dad. I don’t think it gets anymore serious than that.” His dry throat was making his voice crack. “Don’t wanna leave you alone.”  
  
    His dad hugged him tighter.  
  
    Zane came back into the room, slowly opening the door to reduce the noise. “Are you feeling any better?”  
  
    Cole snorted, trying to sit up again. “No. This is even worse than the time Chen stole my powers.”  
  
    “Here,” Zane handed over the glass. “Try and drink all of it before you sleep. I’ll be downstairs.”  
  
    Cole squinted. The glass was cold against his palm. “You’re not staying?”  
  
    “My eyes make your headache worse. Perhaps after you fall asleep.” Zane gave him a smile. “Goodnight Cole.”  
  
    He wanted to protest but the nindroid wasn’t wrong. He squinted from the hall light, watching Zane leave and close the door again.  
  
    Cole took a small sip at first before taking a much longer one. The cold water was somehow pure bliss compared to the fire in his throat. His dad had to make him slow down.  
  
    He got through most of the glass before putting it on the nightstand and flopping back down on the bed. A foolish decision. His brain seemed to crash against his skull and his vision swam.  
  
    “Get some sleep,” his father stood and put the sheets over his shoulders. “I’ll check on you later.”  
  
    Cole snorted. “Don’t think I’ll sleep much with this roaring headache.”  
  
    He shut his eyes, waiting for a “goodnight” or his fathers retreating footsteps. Instead the mattress dipped again as Lou sat back down. Gentle fingers ran through his hair again, to the rhythm of a soft hum.  
  
    It took a few notes for him to recognize the tune, from a childhood movie. A song his father sang to him most nights when he was little, or whenever something frightened him before bed. It was always so soft, reminding that he was safe, that nothing could hurt him.  
  
    He couldn’t remember the last time he heard it, but suddenly he felt like he was eight years old again. The pounding in his head became more and more muted. The ringing in his ears was drowned out by the lyrics.  
  
_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_  
_Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain,_  
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._  
  
\----------------  
  
    Cole woke up when he heard Zane gasp.  
  
    His headache was still there, although much lighter than before. He slowly forced his eyes open, taking in the dark room apart from the flickering blue glow. The water on his nightstand was full again.  
  
    He forced himself to roll over, the bed creaking under his weight. Zane looked over at him, his expression unusually spooked.  
  
    “Bad memory?” Cole mumbled, tugging the sheets toward his eyes to block out some of the light.  
  
    “No it was... I’m not sure what triggered that.”  
  
    “What time is it?”  
  
    “Almost four.”  
  
    So he had at least gotten some sleep, not that he couldn’t use some more.  
  
    “How are you feeling?” The volume’s of Zane’s voice was unusually low.  
  
    “Still bad. Better than earlier though.” He made himself sit up and grabbed the water. “Here’s to hoping I’ll be fine in the morning.”  
  
    “I hope so as well. Was there anything you wanted to do?”  
  
    He thought about that as he took slow sips. What were they going to do tomorrow? Taking an easy morning seemed like a good idea. Maybe they could find some movies to watch. There certainly wasn’t anything else they could do with the floor until his father got the professionals involved.  
  
    “Dunno about the morning.” Cole said. “But um... maybe after lunch you and I could walk around the city? Maybe go around the park or the arcade or... whatever.”  
  
    Zane blinked. “Just you and me?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah, if you’re cool with that.”  
  
    The nindroid hummed. “I think you’ll find that I’m always rather cool.”  
  
    “Ugh, I’ve created a monster.” Cole stuck out his tongue before putting the water down. “Is that a yes or a no?”  
  
    “It sounds wonderful.”  
  
    “Cool.” Cole curled up in the sheets again, shutting his eyes. “What should we make for lunch tomorrow?”  
  
    “Hm, something light? Perhaps some kind of soup.”  
  
    “Aren’t those tedious to make?”  
  
    “I imagine we would have time.”  
  
    Cole huffed but had to agree with that. Maybe it would be something good to occupy his time with. He tried to think up a recipe but figured it’d be easier to just do that tomorrow. No doubt there would be another grocery trip involved.  
  
    “Your uncles are rather energetic.” Zane commented.  
  
    Cole let out a quiet laugh, letting one of his arms hang over the bed. “Don’t I know it. Known them all my life. They used to baby-sit me a lot.”  
  
    “Was Caesar always a bad influence?”  
  
    “Yup. He’s the one who used to teach me to punch anyone at school who tried to make fun of me.”  
  
    Zane chuckled. “Is that where you got it from?”  
  
    Cole peeked out at the nindroid. “What does that mean?”  
  
    “You have always been the kind of person to punch first and ask questions later.”  
  
    “Like Kai isn’t too.” He hid under the blankets again. “Get some more sleep, Zane.”  
  
    “I should say the same for you.”  
  
    “I’ll see you in the morning, tin can.”  
  
    He swore for a moment he felt something cold brush against his fingers. “Goodnight, Cole.”  
  
\--------------------  
  
    Cole could barely keep his eyes open as he stumbled down the stairs. They felt dry, almost dryer than his throat had, but a fresh glass of water had fixed that.  
  
    Zane was already out of the room, no surprise. He expected to find the nindroid downstairs but once again it was just his father, his hair unusually messy.  
  
    Not that Cole’s was any better. He hadn’t even checked the mirror.  
  
    “Morning, Cole.” His father smiled. “Feeling alright?”  
  
    Cole groaned in response. He didn’t even like coffee but he was about to ask for it.  
  
    Lou laughed and stood, gesturing at the sofa. “Sit down, I’ll get started on breakfast.”  
  
    “No,” Cole protested. “I wanna help.”  
  
    “You are in no condition to handle anything sharp or be near a stove. Sit down.”  
  
    He blew some hair away from his face before plopping on the couch. His muscles were sore but it felt like they were melting into the cushions. “Where’s Zane?”  
  
    Lou paused on his way to the kitchen, glancing back. “He’s not in your room?”  
  
    “No?”  
  
    “Hm, I haven’t seen him. Perhaps he had to go out before I even got up.”  
  
    Cole’s eyes snapped open at that. Alarms going off in his head. Zane almost never went anywhere without telling someone first. He didn’t even leave a note?  
  
    His father must have noticed. “Cole, calm down. I’m sure he’ll be back soon. If he’s gone another hour, then you can panic.”  
  
    He took a deep breath. His headache was slowly coming back.  
  
    It got worse when the door suddenly flew open. He sat up, hoping to see Zane, but instead it was all three of his uncles trying to get through the door at once.  
  
    “Cole!” They shouted in unison, rushing over to the sofa. “Are you alright?”  
  
    “Hey!” Lou’s voice boomed from the kitchen. “Not so loud. And how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in.”  
  
    “Psh,” Caesar snorted. “It’s practically our house too, Lou.”  
  
    Cole tried in vain to get the three of them to back up. “I’m fine guys. Still really tired but fine.”  
  
    “We’re still sorry for letting that happen to you.” Brendan pulled him into a too-tight hug. “We’re terrible uncles.”  
  
    All three of them pretended to cry.  
  
    So dramatic.  
  
    “Hey,” Lou peered around into the living room. “If the three of you are planning on staying here, help me make breakfast instead of harassing my recovering child.”  
  
    “Oh boy, breakfast.” Caesar practically skipped to the kitchen. “Hey Al, I think you should be in charge of the hot buns.”  
  
    Alphonso stepped over much more calmly, lightly smacking Caesar on the side of the head. “Behave, Cici.”  
  
    Brendan was still hugging Cole, glancing at him. “You sure you’re okay?”  
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    “Good,” he gave him another squeeze before he let go and got up. “Come on Lou, you’re leaving him to watch soap opera repeats? Give the boy something entertaining to watch.”  
  
    His father scoffed. “Like what? Watching Lord of the Rings for the four hundredth time?”  
  
    “It’s a classic.”  
  
    Their bickering faded into white noise. Cole looked at that TV but didn’t really comprehend what was going on. Some lady was crying with a man standing dramatically in the doorway.  
  
    Whatever.  
  
    Where was Zane?  
  
    He blamed it on the exhaustion but he was strangely overwhelmed by how much he missed the nindroid. He hadn’t even been gone that long.  
  
    He tried to focus on the TV. Suddenly a completely different set of characters were on screen talking about a murder. He sighed and rolled onto his side. Maybe he could get a few more minutes of sleep in.  
  
    The door creaked open again. Zane stepped in, wearing his khakis and a black t-shirt. Cole squinted at it.  
  
    The nindroid looked over at him, flashing a smile. “Good morning Cole, feeling better?”  
  
    “No, I must be really out of it.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Is that my shirt?”  
  
    The nindroid blinked and looked down. Instead of the white dragon on his own shirt, Cole’s had the colorful logo from one of his favorite albums.  
  
    “Oh,” Zane said. “I must have grabbed it by mistake. You do have the habit of leaving your clothes all over the floor.”  
  
    Cole figured there were a lot of comments he could add to that but he was too tired to reason it all out. “Yeah, whatever.”  
  
    “If it bothers you I can go change–”  
  
    “It’s fine Zane.” Cole mumbled. Well, it was mostly fine. Cole knew as soon as his uncles saw this he’d never be free.  
  
    Speaking of uncles he could hear them in the kitchen again. Alphonso shouted at Brendan for putting an ice cube down his shirt.  
  
    “Oh, the other band members are here.” Zane looked at the kitchen.  
      
    “Yeah, they’re helping Dad make breakfast.”  
  
    “I suppose I should assist them.”  
  
    Cole’s hand shot out, grabbing Zane’s wrist. “Hey, come on. There’s already four of them in there. If you try and help out it’s just going to be crowded.”  
  
    The nindroid frowned but nodded. “Fine, but I am getting you something to drink.”  
  
    Cole didn’t argue with that as he let go. He watched Zane walk into the kitchen, listened to the sound of his father and his uncles all greeting him at once.  
  
    Lou commented on his shirt, but didn’t press the issue.  
  
    Zane came back with a full glass of orange juice, handing it to Cole before sitting down. The earth ninja took a long sip. Somehow that alone made him feel far more awake.  
  
    “So where did you go?” He swirled the juice around.  
  
    “A very early morning walk. I had planned to get back before you woke up but I suppose I got distracted.”  
  
    Cole frowned. “You suppose?”  
  
    “It took me a while to notice I had gone off my initial route.”  
  
    Cole stared at the nindroid who’s gaze was focused on the TV. He put the glass down on the coffee table.  
  
    “Okay, what’s up?”  
  
    “Hm?”  
  
    “You? Getting that distracted? Early morning walks? Putting my shirt on by mistake? What’s wrong.”  
  
    Zane looked away from the soap opera which was featuring yet another set of nameless characters. “Perhaps that ah, party wore me out more than I thought.” His fingers tapped together, looking at the floor.  
  
    “Zane?”  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    “You’re really bad at lying.”  
  
    The nindroid let out a long sigh, the light in his eyes going duller. “I know.”  
  
    “Is it ‘cause of that memory from last night?”  
  
    Zane blinked and finally looked at him. “You remember that?”  
  
    “Hey, I know I was drunk but I’m not completely useless.”  
  
    “It is... related to that yes.”  
  
    Cole studied his expression for a while. He hadn’t seen Zane this closed off in ages.  
  
    “You don’t have to tell me.” Cole added. “But you also don’t get to lecture me about hiding stuff anymore if you don’t.”  
  
    Zane gave him a light smile. “That is true. I think I will tell you just... not right now.”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s fair.” Cole reached over for the remote. “Let’s find some decent television to watch in the meantime then.”  
  
    The best they could find on the channels his dad actually got was a documentary about sea lions. Cole found himself more entranced than he thought he’d be when Caesar called them both to the kitchen. By now he was aware of the smell of crêpes and strawberries. His jaw almost dropped when he saw what was on the table.  
  
    “Is that a mille crêpe?” He couldn’t stop staring at it. The decorations of strawberries, bananas, and whipped cream on the top only made it more stunning.  
  
    “Much less tedious to make when you have three extra sets of hands.” Lou smiled at his band mates. “Come on, don’t just stare at it. Grab a seat.”  
  
    His uncles had to bring in two spare chairs in order for everyone to crowd around the table. Three on each side felt a little cramped but Cole wasn’t bothered in the slightest. He practically jumped across the table to reach the slice his dad had cut for him. It had been way too long since he’d had these.  
  
    Of course it was amazing.  
  
    “Dad,” Cole whined. “You have to teach me how to make these.”  
  
    “I would like to learn as well.” Zane added.  
  
    “Oh no, don’t say that.” Brendan laughed. “Crépes are Cole’s favorite. He’s made more kinds of them when we came over than I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
  
    Caesar took a moment to finish chewing before he added. “Remember that one that was like, rice krispies and marshmallows?”  
  
    “Oh god,” Alphonso stuck out his tongue. “And he put sprinkles and syrup on top. I almost puked.”  
  
    “Hey,” Cole glared. “I was six or seven. Sugar is a normal part of any kid’s diet.”  
  
    Everyone at the table laughed.  
  
    “Besides, it’s not as strange as the time you made a breakfast burrito out of one. With eggs bacon and... avocado.”  
  
    Lou gave a light smile, gaze fixed on his plate. “Actually, he learned that from your mother.”  
  
    Cole almost spat out his juice. “What?”  
  
    “Oh yeah, Misti sometimes made a game out of taking Lou’s ‘traditions’ and turning them around.” Caesar snickered. “You should have seen his face when he tried to teach her ballroom.”  
  
    Cole found himself lowering his fork. “Could she dance?”  
  
    “Oh she could tear a dance floor to shreds.” Brendan emphasized it by cutting a huge chunk of his crêpe onto his fork. “Almost turned Caesar bisexual.”  
  
    “Did not,” the man denied, his cheeks going a faint pink.  
  
    “It took me some time to catch up.” Lou added. His eyes were distant but he was smiling.  
  
    Cole tried to picture it, wondering what kind of dresses she wore when his father took her out dancing. “Could she sing?”  
  
    All three of his uncles laughed. Lou shot them a dirty look.  
  
    “Ah, nope.” Alphonso gave a sheepish grin. “Never quite figured it out. Could never hit the high notes.”  
  
    “Doesn’t matter.” Lou gave him a light shove. “I loved listening to it all the same.”  
  
    Cole couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the sheer sweetness of it all. As far as he remembered his father would complain endlessly if someone was singing out of key.  
  
    He supposed being in love with someone could change your opinion on a lot of things.  
  
    “So,” Alphonso got up to refill his and his husband’s coffee. “What are your plans for the day?”  
  
    “We’re thinking of making soup for lunch.” Zane replied. “After that Cole suggested that he and I walk around the city.”  
  
    “Oh? Just the two of you?” Caesar leaned on the table.  
  
    “Why, you wanna come with?” Cole said it like an invitation but glared at Caesar through a mouthful of food.  
  
    “No, no, you kids should go have fun.” He waved a hand, gladly taking his full cup of coffee. “But what about this morning?”  
  
    “Movie marathon.” Brendan said. “We should have a movie marathon.”  
  
    “We’re not watching The Hobbit.” Lou said.  
  
    “Oh, come on.”  
  
    “Nope.”  
  
    “Star wars?”  
  
    “Yes.” Caesar interrupted. “Can we do that one?”  
  
    Lou sighed, looking at Cole like he was supposed to decide.  
  
    “Yeah that sounds fine,” Cole said. “Now hand over another slice of crêpes.”  
  
    The gentlemen all laughed but complied.  
  
    When breakfast was done and all the dishes were clean all of them tried to cram onto the sofa. There was only so much room, leaving Caesar to sit on his husband’s lap and Brendan to steal a chair from the kitchen.  
  
    Cole knew it should feel weird, being shoulder to shoulder with Zane like this. He could feel the cold through the sleeves of his hoodie.  
  
    But Cole felt at ease. He dropped a couple of jokes about Zane understanding what R2-D2 was saying. He decided it had to be an accident when Zane put his hand over his.  
  
    So of course it was still an accident when Cole moved his hand just enough to slide their fingers together.  
  
    He wasn’t sure if Zane noticed or not.  
  
\------------------  
  
    Cole considered, as he looked up at the lit street lights and faint stars in the sky, that maybe he and Zane had been out too long.  
  
    Lunch had been somewhat chaotic, between his uncles trying to help out with cooking or distracting him with spontaneous songs. In the end, he and Zane decided on making a minestrone. The only peace and quiet they got is when Lou sent Alphonso and Caesar out on a grocery trip.  
  
    But it was nice having everyone over. Less leftovers to deal with.  
  
    They’d spent another hour chatting and catching up before Cole and Zane got ready to go. His uncles practically shoved him out of the house, saying they’d take Lou to a karaoke night.  
  
    Zane had changed into his new sweater vest, which Cole would have commented on but he himself had decided to put on his vest jacket and his v-neck t-shirt.  
  
    He tried to remind himself it wasn’t actually a date. So much for that.  
  
    They’d already done some shopping, mostly looking at trinkets and more music albums. They spent far too long on the street market, buying sweets that Cole didn’t hang onto for more than two minutes. Zane scolded him for eating too much.  
  
    Time was completely lost on them in the arcade. They must have tried almost every game in there. A staff member had to rip them away from the fighting game inspired by the ninjas themselves so other people could play.  
  
    Cole blamed the fact Zane won so many on android reflexes.  
  
    He took plenty of photos, although he didn’t send them to the team just yet. The selfish part of him didn’t want any of them trying to join in. If he could just pretend it was a date for one day maybe that would be enough.  
  
    He glanced up from the photos to see Zane smiling at a stray cat, trying to coax it over.  
  
    He was so bad at lying to himself.  
  
    They got dinner at Chen’s Noodle House. Skylor was more than happy to see them, even offering a discount. Any chance she got a break she came over to their table to catch up, complaining that she hadn’t seen any of them in ages.  
  
    “When you get back to the temple tell Kai if he doesn’t come say hi soon I’ll fly up there and kick his ass.”  
  
    “Maybe I won’t tell him then,” Cole grinned. “I kind of want to see that.”  
  
    She laughed before leaving them to finish off their food.  
  
    She wasn’t the only familiar face they ran into. On their way out they were both startled by a sudden shout.  
  
    “Cole! Metal man!”  
  
    Cole almost didn’t recognize Karlof out of his armor. The master of metal ran over, easily lifting Cole up into a bear hug.  
  
    He gasped for air, swearing he heard his spine crack. “Karlof? What are you doing here?”  
  
    “Came to visit city with my family.” He put Cole down. “It has been too long since I’ve seen you two.”  
  
    “Yeah,” Cole rubbed his back. “With all this free time we should call the others for some kind of reunion party.”  
  
    “That sounds like fun,” Zane grinned. “Have you been doing well?”  
  
    “Very well. Karlof opened his own repair business.” The man grinned. “You give me a call if your ship breaks.”  
  
    They ended up catching up far longer than they intended. The sun was going down by the time they parted ways. Zane asked if Cole wanted to head home, but Cole wasn’t ready for that yet.  
  
    So he suggested the park.  
  
    He wasn’t sure what time it was. If it was this dark it had to be past nine. He kept trying to study the stars in the sky but the lights in the city made them impossible to see.  
  
    At this hour there was no one else around. He could hear the faint sounds of crickets and the huge fountain nearby.  
  
    He wasn’t sure if he should break the silence or not.  
  
    “So,” he wandered toward the fountain. “If we’re actually planning that reunion should we do it in the temple or somewhere else?”  
  
    “Perhaps we could fly The Bounty somewhere nice.” Zane followed. “Would we be making the food?”  
  
    “Do you want to make the food?” Cole hopped up onto the edge of the fountain before he began to walk around it. He stared into the water, at the number of coins people had tossed in for wishes and the like. The base of the fountain had lights, making the whole thing glow a bright blue.  
  
    “I would not object to the idea. Would you be willing to help?”  
  
    “What kind of question is that?” Cole turned to grin at him. “Of course I would.”  
  
    Zane was next to the fountain now, walking alongside it at the same pace. The blue light almost made his face match the color of his eyes.  
  
    Like some kind of ice spirit, Cole thought.  
  
    “Should ask Kai and Nya’s mom to make those cookies.” He skipped. “Bet they’d be a hit.”  
  
    “Cole, watch your step.”  
  
    He knew he should listen to Zane. He turned to acknowledge the comment when his shoe hit a puddle on the stone siding.  
  
    He cringed, waiting for the rush of cold water to hit his face. Instead his back and his elbow hit something hard. After a moment he picked up on the familiar sensation of ice. He sat up with a groan, looking down at it. The lights from under the fountain were making the entire surface glow.  
  
    “Nice catch,” he said.  
  
    “Are you alright?” Zane climbed up and held out his hand.  
  
    “Yeah, think so.” Cole couldn’t ignore the burning in his elbow. He glanced at it to see it was scraped bad enough to be bleeding.  
  
    “Oh,” Zane stared. “I’m sorry.”  
  
    “Nah, don’t be. I’ve had worse.” He took Zane’s hand and pulled himself up, almost slipping on the surface. “Better than being cold and wet. Besides,” he turned and looked up at the spout of water. The whole thing had frozen as well, the ice curling through the air. “I think it looks better.”  
  
    “Yes, well, you better get out of there before it thaws.”  
  
    Cole followed the nindroid onto solid ground, looking back at the fountain once more. It felt like staring at something right out of a fantasy novel.  
  
    Then he paused and glanced back at Zane.  
  
    He hadn’t let go of his hand.  
  
    His heart started pounding in his chest. The pain in his elbow was quickly forgotten.  
  
    Now. Tell him now. Was there even going to be a better moment in his life?  
  
    He opened his mouth but nothing happened. The words all got lodged in his throat. The sounds of the crickets shifted into the voice of his childhood friend.  
  
   _“We just can’t hang out anymore. I mean, what if you end up getting a crush on me?”_  
  
    “Cole?” Zane squeezed his hand. “What’s wrong?”  
  
    Cole looked Zane in the eye.  
  
    He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t do it. He was too damn scared.  
  
    But he had to think of something to say.  
  
    He glanced around the open area around the fountain. “Uh do you... want to dance?”  
  
    Zane tilted his head. “Out here?”  
  
    “Yes? We don’t have any music though, do we.”  
  
    Zane laughed, his eyes flashing. The sound of slow violin and cellos started to play. “You forget I can record sound.”  
  
    Cole put his other hand on Zane’s waist without thinking. “How many songs do you have in there?”  
  
    “I downloaded plenty for future dance lessons.”  
  
    “Oh yeah? How long do you think we’ll be doing this?” He stepped into the rhythm. Zane followed, not once glancing down.  
  
    “As long as you will allow it, I suppose.”  
  
    Cole laughed, allowing himself to move closer. “To be honest, Zane? I could do this forever.”  
  
    “What a coincidence. So could I.”  
  
    He followed the floating sensation that comment gave him, twirling the both of them around.  
  
    He never got tired of listening to Zane laugh.  
  
    The song eventually came to an end, playing another waltz. Cole allowed himself to slow down just a bit, trying not to think to deep into the situation.  
  
    But after a while of silence, Zane’s gaze became distant, glancing over at the fountain.  
  
    “I had a dream last night.”  
  
    Cole missed a beat. “What?”  
  
    “That is why I woke up, because of a dream.”  
  
    “Like, a dream? An actual dream not a memory?”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    The pair of them still hadn’t stopped moving. “What happened?”  
  
    “At first it was dark, all I could see was what looked like stars. They were all around me, above and below me. Eventually I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a dance.”  
  
    Cole narrowed his eyes. “You actually felt it?”  
  
    “While I no longer have that sensory input I can still remember it.” Zane said. “As we were dancing I realized we were walking on water.”  
  
    Cole didn’t notice them slowing down, or the music fading out. “Did that spook you?”  
  
    “No? I was more surprised when everything lit up. What I thought were stars were crystals, suddenly glowing brighter and making me realize I was in a cave.”  
  
    Cole stopped. Zane stopped.  
  
    “Who were you dancing with?”  
  
    He felt like he knew, some spark at the bottom of his chest screaming out the answer. He tried to crush all that hope under his heel. Besides, what did it matter? It was just a dream.  
  
    Zane didn’t really say anything. His gaze moved from the fountain back to Cole. That bright blue seemed to burn into the back of his mind.  
  
    Suddenly he forgot his own question. His thoughts drifted left and right but every single one of them came back to the nindroid standing in front of him.  
  
   _Tell him._ A tiny voice said. A cold hand pressed against his back. Cole moved closer, still unable to look at anything but Zane’s eyes.  
  
   _Tell him._ It said again. His mouth opened slightly. The words were on the tip of his tongue. By now he was close enough he could feel Zane’s cold breath brush over his lips.  
  
    Close enough to kiss him.  
  
    Cole could kiss him.  
  
    His eyes began to drift shut. His hand reached up to grab Zane’s collar.  
  
    Suddenly his fear crashed through everything else. The pounding in his chest became loud as his eyes went wide.  
  
    What the _hell_ was he doing?  
  
    He didn’t mean to shove as hard as he did. Zane managed to catch himself before hitting the ground, shock all over his features.  
  
    Cole tried to keep his cool but his heart wouldn’t slow down. His lungs tried to keep up, the short breaths making him dizzy.  
  
    “Cole?” Zane’s steps were slow, both hands up. “What’s wrong?”  
  
     _Tell him._ The voice tried one more time, only to drown under all the panic.  
  
    Cole ran.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
    Cole couldn’t curl up any tighter as he sat outside the backdoor of the local jazz club. The faint sounds of the saxophone eased his nerves, but not the crushing amount of pain in his chest.  
  
    He was such an _idiot_.  
  
    What the hell was that? Try and kiss your best friend. Then try and shove him on the concrete. Then run away like a coward instead of explaining what was going on.  
  
    Suddenly he felt very unworthy of his title as the Master of Earth.  
  
    He had no idea what time it was. There was no telling how long he’d been sitting here. Long enough that he could count the ridges from the bricks behind him as they dug into his back.  
  
    He couldn’t stay here all night. He had to go home at some point. His father would flip out if he was missing for too long.  
  
    He wanted to puke. Why had this turned into such a mess?  
  
     _Because you decided to fall in love with someone who can’t love you back._  
  
    He pressed his palms hard against his temples to hold back the tears.  
  
    “Cole?”  
  
    Everything froze. His eyes went wide even though all they could see was the denim of his jeans. He was slow to look down the alley.  
  
    Zane’s eyes were unmistakable in the dark.  
  
    His panic tried to set in again. He glanced around for somewhere to run or hide but at this point he was cornered. Zane was standing in the only escape route.  
  
    He cleared his throat. Maybe they could just talk about something else. Pretend it never happened. “How did you find me?”  
  
    “I searched for a while.” Zane’s steps were unbelievably slow. “When I could not find you I... told your father what happened. He suggested I look here. He said you often hid here after a fight.”  
  
    Cole huffed. He should have known. “Yeah, the music used to calm me down.”  
  
    “It is nice, even from here.” Zane stood next to him now, twiddling his fingers. “May I join you?”  
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    Zane sat next to him. For a while the pair of them just listened as the song came to a close. The audience’s muffled applause echoed down the street.  
  
    “Cole?”  
  
    Here it came. All the questions he didn’t want to answer. Cole forced himself to look over at the nindroid. “Yeah?”  
  
    “I am sorry.”  
  
    He blinked. “Wait, what?”  
  
    “I cannot say for certain what it is I did that upset you, but I wish to apologize for it.”  
  
    Cole stuttered for a moment. “What? Zane you have nothing to apologize for.”  
  
    The nindroid frowned. “Then why did you run?”  
  
    He groaned, gripping his hair in order to force the words out. “It wasn’t anything you did. It was... something I did.”  
  
    “I don’t understand.”  
      
    Cole let out a long breath. There wasn’t anyway around this. He had to say something. If he left it all in the dark like this their relationship really wouldn’t recover.  
  
    But he wasn’t ready yet.  
  
    “Before I try and explain,” he swallowed. “Can I ask you a few things?”  
  
    “Of course.”  
  
    Cole studied Zane’s expression. Something about it felt familiar.  
  
    “Why did you come with me?” He had to move his gaze away. “Why did you even ask to come with me? You said it’s ‘cause it was quiet, but the more I think about it the less that makes sense. You always find things to do. The others need your help with their searches. It doesn’t make any sense to ditch that to come on a sort-of vacation.”  
  
    Zane glanced around. “I am... not sure how to articulate it. Hang on.”  
  
    Cole looked at him again, able to actually see the nindroid trying to compile his thoughts together. The image would almost be funny if he didn’t still feel like puking.  
  
    “I suppose the simplest answer I can come up with that I did not want you to be alone.”  
  
    Cole squinted. “Huh?”  
  
    Zane’s system hummed with static. “I am sorry. I am not sure if there is a simpler way to put it.”  
  
    “Then what’s the long answer?”  
  
    Another pause. Cole could almost see the numbers moving behind the nindroid’s eyes.  
  
    “A little while ago I... realized something. After analyzing my memories I realized it had been going on for a while.”  
  
    “You’re losing me already, pal.”  
  
    “Back when we were getting the scroll of airjitzu none of us checked if you were behind us before we ran out. When you got turned into a ghost we all assumed you wanted your space but that was a foolish assumption to make. If it had not been for Nya there is no telling what state you would have been in when we reached the mountain.”  
  
    “Hey,” Cole nudged him. “That stuff wasn’t your responsibility.”  
  
    Zane just continued. “And then on that Day of the Departed we all simply left you behind in the museum. Not one of us tried to help you when you couldn’t stay solid.”  
  
    “Zane,” Cole raised his voice. “That wasn’t your job, okay? I had it anyway. I took care of everything and even got my body back so–”  
  
    The nindroid’s head snapped around to look at him. “That is my point, Cole. You should not have had to face all of that on your own. We should have made sure you were with us. We should have gone to the temple with you.”  
  
    Cole wasn’t sure what to say to that. His first instinct was to deny it but Zane must have seen it coming.  
  
    “We are your teammates and your friends. Understandably we are flawed, but all of us should have put more effort into supporting you. Of course you are more than capable of handling these things on your own Cole, but that does not mean you have to.”  
  
    Cole felt a different kind of pressure in his chest. He tried to distract himself, opening his mouth to reply, but the nindroid didn’t slow down.  
  
    “This is an assumption, but it is still reasonable to believe all of this behavior is making you feel isolated from the rest of us. You are bored at the temple because you feel disconnected from everyone. And when I saw you with your bags I was... scared.”  
  
    The word hovered in the air, as if Zane couldn’t believe he said it himself. Cole hesitated to interrupt, but had no choice when the nindroid remained quiet.  
  
    “Scared of what?”  
  
    The nindroid looked at the wall behind them. The quiet jazz was still playing. “I recalled what happened the last time the group lost someone.”  
  
    Cole flinched. Shit. Is that why Zane was suddenly asking about it?  
  
    “The team fell apart. Lloyd had to go through great effort to pull you back together. We recently lost Sensei Wu. My initial thought was that you were planning to leave for good.”  
  
    “Zane, it’s just a trip to see my dad.”  
  
    “I know you said that, but I was still worried. I thought, perhaps, by going with you I could prevent you from feeling the need to leave for good. I do not want you to feel alone, Cole.” The nindroid finally looked at him again. “You said a few nights ago that you didn’t want to lose me again. I share the same feeling. That is why I came with you.”  
  
    Cole couldn’t recall saying that. Perhaps it had been when he was dozing off. It wouldn’t have been the first time.  
  
    “Look,” he ran his hand through his hair again. “You guys can’t take all the credit for this. I mean you’re right, my dad is right, I have this dumb habit of intentionally keeping things under wraps.”  
  
    “Because you feel like you have to.” Zane pointed out.  
  
    “Because I’m a coward.” Cole mumbled. “Because I like to act like nothing scares me, but the thought of appearing unsteady or unreliable is terrifying. I should have just told you. Hell, I should have told you years ago.”  
  
    “Told me what?”  
  
    Cole rubbed his hand against his cheek before covering his mouth. “That I like you.”  
  
    Zane blinked. “I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you.”  
  
    He let his frustration take over his fear as he shouted this time. “I like you, okay? Like, you know, wanna date you, type thing.”  
  
    Zane just kept staring.  
  
    Cole’s nerves kept his mouth running. “I mean, heck, I kind of have ever since you showed us you could cook. I figured you couldn’t like me back since you were an android though. And then you had Pixel and then... ugh.” He clutched the sides of his head. “It doesn’t matter. Whatever. I like you and then I did the dumb thing and tried to kiss you but... you know. Friends shouldn’t just do that out of the blue without asking that’s why I ran off.”  
  
    He ran out of words. The saxophone had never sounded louder as it hummed through the wall.  
  
    Zane was still just staring. Then suddenly, he was laughing.  
  
    Cole tried to ignore the stab to his chest. “What’s so funny?”  
  
    “You were trying to kiss me?”  
  
    “Y-yeah, after dancing and all that.”  
  
    “My apologies. I find it funny because I was trying to do the same thing.”  
  
    Cole swore his entire body turned to stone. “What?”  
  
    Zane kept a soft smile, glancing at the sky. “I apologize again. I have... not been entirely honest with you Cole.”  
  
    “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
    “It means when your father and I first spoke he mentioned a few things to me. First and foremost that you were hiding something, not that he would tell me what it was.”  
  
    Cole slammed his head against the wall. Of course his father had. A part of him swore he’d give his old man what for when he got back home.  
  
    “With my already growing concerns about you trying to leave the team I did my best to figure out what it was.”  
  
    “No wonder you were even nosier than usual.”  
  
    “Yes, but I also did my best to observe your behavior. See if I could map out what it was you were covering up, or at least what it was connected to. After a while I began to notice a pattern.”  
  
    Cole cringed. “What kind of pattern?”  
  
    “Your heart rate, the expressions you made, the unusual stutters in your speech, I compiled it all and eventually noticed... a lot of similarities to when Jay would speak to Nya.”  
  
    Cole’s heart stopped. He almost fell over, wishing he could just sink into the ground.  
  
     _Zane knew the entire time._  
  
    “But, again, these were just assumptions based on data that could have been incorrect with how diverse humans are. I did not want to just take it as fact without your word, or push you into a corner.”  
  
    He couldn’t keep himself from exploding a second time. “You sneaky little shit! This is why you were so eager to dance with me wasn’t it? All of that was a bunch of tests.”  
  
    Zane frowned and waved his hands. “No, no, not entirely. While it did offer plenty of opportunities I truly do enjoy learning from you.”  
  
    Yeah, Cole could buy that. If only because the nindroid wasn’t the best liar and his expression was nothing but sincere.  
  
    “But ah, in your drunken state last night you... confirmed my suspicions.”  
  
    “What?!” Cole shouted again.  
  
    “Well, when I refilled your water while you were asleep I believe you thought I was your father? You grabbed my arm and told me to ‘make sure you don’t let Zane figure out how I feel about him.’”  
  
    Cole stared for the longest time. The shock ran through his nerves like ice, staring at the tips of his fingers and moving to his chest. This time he did fall over, letting his shoulder smack against the concrete.  
  
    “Zane, kill me.”  
  
    “What? No.”  
  
    “Do it, just end me. Oh god I can’t believe I said that.”  
  
    “Cole–”  
  
    “Zane, I am so sorry.”  
  
    “What are you apologizing for?”  
  
    “That you have to deal with someone like me having a crush on you.”  
  
    Zane actually let out an annoyed sigh. He gripped Cole’s arm, pulling him back up into a sitting position. “I am not finished.”  
  
    “What? Are you going to tell me next that I somehow made out with you in my sleep?”  
  
    He didn’t expect the nindroid to pause. “... Well I never did finish discussing my dream.”  
  
    “Oh god,” Cole tried to fall over again, but Zane wouldn’t allow it.  
  
    “Cole,” the nindroid shook him to make sure he was listening. “Considering the possibility that you had romantic feelings for me forced me to analyze my own feelings as well. I came to the realization that not only did it not bother me but having the chance to spend time with you like this is... it is somehow the most free I’ve felt in a long time.”  
  
    He was having a bit of trouble absorbing all of that. Was Zane saying he actually liked him back? “Hang on, what about Pixel?”  
  
    Zane almost seemed confused. “Pixel is what I suppose most people would call a soul mate, but that does not necessarily mean our relationship is romantic.”  
  
    Well, shows what Cole knew about how androids show affection. Only now was he aware of how fast his heart was going. He felt exhausted.  
  
    He took a deep breath. “So, it was me in your dream.”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    “And I kissed you?”  
  
    “Not long after I realized it was you, yes. That is what woke me up.”  
  
    “Ugh, and then I practically asked you on a date immediately afterwards.”  
  
    Zane smiled. “Considering how our lives have been I do not believe much in coincidences.”  
  
    “Isn’t that the truth.” Cole ran a hand down his face. All the anxiety was suddenly rushing out of him. A part of him just wanted to sleep, but his curiosity wasn’t finished. “Okay, one more question.”  
  
    Zane stood up, holding out a hand. “Yes?”  
  
    Cole took it, letting himself be pulled up. “You said you tried to kiss me, but why? I mean, you can’t feel that, can you?”  
  
    Zane’s smile dropped. Cole found himself unnerved by how serious his expression was, but he didn’t move, not even when he felt cold fingers slide through his hair.  
  
    “No, I can’t.” Zane gently pulled Cole even closer. “But you can.”  
  
    That realization made him freeze, yet somehow the cold lips on his own made everything melt back into place.  
  
    He had wondered far too many times what it would be like to kiss a nindroid. Those thoughts had always ended with him not even caring, as long as he could kiss Zane.  
  
    He’d been right.  
  
    The cold was no surprise, of course, by now he found himself rather fond of the sensation. It was almost as if he was inhaling the air of a winter night. He could practically smell the snow, taste it on the tip of his tongue.  
  
    Zane pulled back far too quick, his eyes glowing brighter than usual. At this point, Cole realized that was how the nindroid blushed.  
  
    “Well,” Zane let go of him and turned toward the street. “We should get back before your father starts to worry too much.”  
  
    Cole knew it was probably a bit forward of him, but he still grabbed Zane’s arm, tugging him back and pushing him against the wall. He could hear the nindroid’s system sputter, his eyes glowing even more.  
  
    Cole couldn’t keep himself from smirking. It was adorable.  
  
    “C-Cole.” Now he was even stuttering. “It would not be nice to keep your father waiting.”  
  
    “We’ll tell him we took the long way home.” Cole let that familiar orange glow crawl down his fingers as they trailed over Zane’s cheek. “Besides, didn’t you agree we should try this out a bit more?”  
  
    Cole swore if Zane’s eyes got any brighter he’d go blind. Good thing he didn’t exactly need to see right now. His eyes drifted closed as he kissed Zane, making sure to savor it.  
  
    Kissing a nindroid was far better than he ever imagined.  
  
\--------------------  
  
    “Dad?” Cole shouted into the house as he nudged the door open. Zane had informed him when they finally started to head back that it was almost midnight. His father was probably going to give them a huge lecture.  
  
    Lou practically sprinted out of the kitchen, eyes wide. “Cole? Is everything okay? You two were gone for so–”  
  
    Then he stopped. Then he smirked. Then he grinned. “Oh, ohohoho, now I see.”  
  
    Cole blinked. There’s no way his father had figured it out that fast. “See what?”  
  
    “Ah, Cole,” Zane’s voice was quiet. “Your hair.”  
  
    He reached up to touch it. Somehow he’d completely missed the amount of ice crystals stuck in his hair. That, combined with all the static, probably made it hard to miss.  
  
    “Zane,” Cole hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
    “Ah, I apologize. I was rather distracted from when you–”  
  
    “Don’t talk about it in front of my dad!”  
  
    By now Lou had to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. His laughter filled the entire room and Cole’s entire face was burning.  
  
    “Zane, kill me.”  
  
    “We had this discussion earlier. My answer is still no.”  
  
    “I’m sorry,” Lou had to wipe his eyes. “I am glad the two of you worked things out.”  
  
    “Yup, all worked out.” Cole shuffled toward the stairs. “Now it’s super late and we should all probably get some sleep. Goodnight.”  
  
    “Oh? Are you sure you’re planning on sleeping?”  
  
    “Dad.”  
  
    “I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as you don’t keep me awake.”  
  
    “Dad!” Cole snatched the pillow off the sofa and hurled it his father. The man just laughed even harder. Zane was still standing in the doorway, covering his eyes.  
  
    “I’m going to bed.” Cole announced a second time as he stomped toward the stairs.  
  
    “Cole, Cole wait.” His father was still laughing as he called after him. “Cole.”  
  
    He flinched when Lou grabbed his shoulder but let himself be turned around. His father gently grabbed his face, smiling at him.  
  
    “Sorry, that was a bit too far.” Lou tried to fix his hair. “But I am happy for you.”  
  
    Cole sighed, embarrassment still burning in his cheeks. “Thanks dad.”  
  
    “Get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” He kissed Cole on the forehead before he let go and headed down the hall to his own room.  
  
    “Night,” Cole called after him. He waited for Zane to finally step over before the pair of them headed up the stairs.  
  
    Cole left Zane in his room while he grabbed his sleep wear and headed to the bathroom to change. Looking in the mirror now he saw how bad his hair actually was. He ran his hands through it a number of times to get all the unruly strands to calm down. He shook his head to get any of the remaining ice out.  
  
    They’d need to be more careful in the future.  
  
    In the future...  
      
    Cole barely held back his squeak and covered his face. His heart kept trying to jump out of chest. A part of him couldn’t even believe this was happening.  
  
    He splashed some water on his face in order to snap out of it and dried off before getting changed and heading back.  
  
    Zane had changed back into his tank top, neatly folding up his dress shirt before putting it in the drawer.  
  
    “Nice sweatpants.” Cole smirked, noting how much the waistband had been tightened.  
  
    Zane stood up straight, giving him a light smile. “Sorry, I suppose I should have asked first.”  
  
    “Did you actually borrow my shirt by accident this morning or was that on purpose too?”  
  
    “No, no, that one was an accident. I swear.”  
  
    Cole believed him, tossing his clothes on the floor before collapsing on the bed. Exhaustion was catching up with him yet again, but the ends of his nerves were still tingling. He glanced back up at the nindroid, once again following the lines of metal and wires in his arms.  
  
    “What are you thinking?” Zane was studying his expression.  
  
    Well, not much reason to hide anything anymore. “Your arms look nice. Don’t get to see them much since you always insist on sleeves.”  
  
    “Then I take it that it’s not just Jay and Nya who can appreciate good mechanics.”  
  
    Cole tugged his pillow over to hide his face. “Nah.”  
  
    Something pressed against the mattress. Cole peeked out to see Zane leaning on it, hovering over him. “Hm, I never imagined you could be this cute.”  
  
    “Psh, I’m not cute.” Cole argued, hiding again. “I’m manly as hell.”  
  
    Zane laughed but stepped away before sitting down on the floor, back against the mattress.  
  
    “You don’t have to sit on the floor you know.” Cole said.  
  
    “There is no way the two of us would fit on that bed.”  
  
    He didn’t want to admit it, but that was true. He should probably tell his dad to spring for a bigger bed. Heck this whole room could use some redecorating.  
  
    “That’s our next project when we visit again, turning this into a proper guest room.”  
  
    Zane just hummed in agreement. Cole listened through the silence, to the occasionally car outside, the faint creak of wood, the groan of a spring as he rolled over on the bed so he could hang his arm off the side. This time Zane took his hand with no hesitation.  
  
    “Zane?”  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    “Is it uh... weird that I like guys?”  
  
    The nindroid blinked and looked up at him. “Considering that I am a nindroid, perhaps my definition of ‘weird’ is very different from the average human, but I do not think so. I doubt the rest of our team would find it strange either.”  
  
    Yeah, Cole knew that was probably true. He should probably tell them.  
  
    “But may I ask you something?”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “If you like guys then why were you and Jay arguing over Nya.”  
  
    “Because I walk into that trailer and suddenly Jay attacks me and screams at me. I got pissed off and decided to take up the challenge just to get back at him.”  
  
    “So... you never liked her?”  
  
    “In that sense? No. I was just being an ass and believe me I regret it almost every single day.” He tightened his grip on Zane’s hand. “I caused a huge rift between me and Jay over something petty and if it hadn’t been for that tournament I don’t think we would have fixed it.”  
  
    “Is that why you were mad at yourself?”  
  
    “Yeah, it was one of the reasons.”  
  
    The conversation fell after that. Bit by bit he could feel himself drifting off, only anchored by the cold metal against his palm.  
  
    He could still feel it even when he dreamed, watching the water under his feet turn to ice as Zane lead him through a waltz.  
  
\--------------------  
  
    Avoiding his father in the morning was useless, but that still didn’t stop the pair of them from trying to creep down the steps. Maybe if they could make it out the door they could get breakfast somewhere else.  
  
    For once Zane hadn’t left his room early, apparently afraid of facing Lou alone. It made Cole laugh, but he understood.  
  
    Not that facing him together would be any less unbearable.  
  
    But there was no making it to the door. Lou was sitting on the sofa, like always. Cole suggested they climb out a window, but the fact was he wouldn’t fit through any of them.  
  
    Besides, he forgot how good his father’s hearing was.  
  
    “Good morning, boys.” Lou said without looking in their direction. “You slept well it seems.”  
  
    “We have been awake for at least an hour.” Zane said. “We were just afraid to come down.”  
  
    Lou laughed as he got up. “Relax, I got most of my teasing in last night. What do you two want for breakfast?”  
  
    “Crêpes.” Cole answered without any hesitation. “Teach me how to make them.”  
  
    Lou agreed, showing him step by step while Zane prepped the fillings they were going to use. While making the batter was simple enough the actual cooking was not. Flipping these looked so easy when his father did it. Cole burnt at least two of them before finally getting it right.  
  
    They chatted over daily plans while eating. Lou wanted to go by the hardware store to find someone to put in the new floor. He still had to pick out what kind of wood he wanted. The boys agreed to go with him, considering they had nothing else to do.  
  
    “Aw, are you sure you boys wouldn’t like some more alone time?”  
  
    “Dad.”  
  
    Lou just snickered.  
  
    When they were done, Zane got started on dishes while Lou dragged Cole off, something about wanting to talk to him alone. Cole was almost worried, but had no choice but to follow Lou to his room. He watched in silence as his dad dug through his closet. The clatter of coat hangers somehow put him on edge.  
  
    He was a bit surprised when he saw his father pull out a hammer of all things, not a small one either. The man was clearly struggling to hold it up properly.  
  
    “Whoa, Dad,” Cole dashed over to help. “What is this?”  
  
    “This,” Lou handed it off to him. “Was your mother’s.”  
  
    Cole almost dropped it. “What?”  
  
    “It was her weapon during the wars. I used to try hiding it from you so that you might not end up like she did but, well, there’s no sense in that is there.” Lou gave him a sad smile. “And there’s no sense in leaving it in here. She’d want you to have it.”  
  
    Cole’s chest felt hollow as he looked at the weapon. The handle was made out of wood, though he couldn’t place what kind. It had to be something sturdy considering how well it held up. But he could see faint indents in where she must have gripped it. The color of the wood darkened around those spots and he found himself covering them with his fingers.  
  
    “I... really can have this?”  
  
    “Of course, Cole. Make sure you take care of it.”  
  
    A whole mix of emotions rushed through him. He gently put the hammer down, leaning it against the wall before pulling his dad into a tight hug.  
  
    “Thanks.” He wasn’t crying. Nope. No way.  
  
    “You’re welcome.”  
  
    “Love you.”  
  
    “I love you too.”  
  
    If his dad noticed he was crying he didn’t say anything. Then again, Lou might be crying too.  
  
    When Cole pulled away he wiped his eyes, noticing that his father was as well. The pair of them laughed. Cole gave him a light shove.  
  
    Then he took a deep breath to clear his head, snatching the weapon back up. “Alright, time to test this baby out.”  
  
    “Not in my house you don’t.”  
  
    “Hey Zane, check out this sick new hammer I got.”  
  
    “Did you hear me?”  
  
    He just laughed as he took off down the hall. It was almost as if he was ten years old again, determined to keep the layer of dirt he had acquired from playing outside instead of taking a bath.  
  
    The only thing different he supposed, was this time Zane was there to act as a barrier. The nindroid looked so confused as Cole tried to hide behind him, refusing to let go of the hammer.  
  
    He finally complied when Zane kissed him on the cheek, gently taking it out of his hands as his muscles turned to pudding.  
  
    The nindroid laughed before kissing him one more time. Cole couldn’t bring himself to object.  
  
    Honestly, bringing Zane had been the _best_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hushabye Mountain is from the film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and listening to it on loop while writing that scene was a huge mistake. 
> 
> Also it was (sort of) confirmed recently that Cole has a hammer because his father gave it to him so MMMMM 
> 
> (And look, listen, I love this show but that love triangle thing was..... so unnecessary my word........ catch me trying to reason it out)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't just leave it there can I?

    “Cole,” Jay whined from across the table. “You’ve already had like, five rolls.”  
  
    “You snooze you lose.” Cole took a slow bite out of it, grinning as Jay glared at him.  
  
    “Ugh, I’m never saving cookies for you again if this is the thanks I get.”   
  
    The whole group sat around the table for dinner, although by now most of it was gone. Jay sat next to Nya, who was next to her parents. Kai sat across from them, next to Cole who was next to Zane. Lloyd sat at the end of the table with his mom, although Misako was beginning to grab empty dishes and take them to the kitchen.   
  
    “Ah, but they were delicious.” Cole said.   
  
    “I’m glad you like them.” Maya smiled. “I really should make more of them this week.”   
  
    “Speaking of good food,” Nya said. “You really outdid yourself this time Zane. This stuff is amazing.”  
  
    “I’ll say,” Kai added, probably on his third plate by now.   
  
    Zane gave a light smile. “I appreciate the thought but Cole did most of the cooking.”   
  
    Almost everyone at the table froze. Jay’s jaw fell open. Kai almost spat out his food. Lloyd paused his chewing only to shrug and continue.  
  
    “What?” Jay practically screeched. “You did this?”  
  
    Cole finished off the roll, trying to talk through the bread. “Yeah, so?”   
  
    “But I saw Zane in the kitchen.” Nya said.  
  
    “I only helped with some of the prep work.” Zane said.   
  
    “Don’t give me too much credit.” Cole nudged him. “If it weren’t for your advice I would have totally screwed up the collard greens.”   
  
    “Perhaps, but the point stands that you did most of the cooking.”   
  
    “And when did you learn to cook?” Kai interrupted.   
  
    “While I was visiting my dad.”  
  
    “Ah, the mysterious vacation.” Jay sounded cheerful but he was still glaring. “Do you ever plan to tell us about that trip?”   
  
    “Someone’s nosey. It’s only been a couple of days since I got back.” Cole cleared off the rest of his plate, letting Zane stack it on top of his own.   
  
    “You did leave out of the blue,” Nya frowned. “We were a little worried.”   
  
    “It had just been a while since I spent time with him.”  
  
    “Okay, but I still want details.” Jay said. “I’m not going to believe you just sat around in the house.”   
  
    “I helped him redo his studio room.”   
  
    “And apparently got cooking lessons.”  
  
    “Yeah, from Zane.”   
  
    “And you learned so fast.” Zane smiled. The nindroid grabbed a few more dishes and kissed Cole on the cheek before he got up to take them to the kitchen.   
  
    Cole couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he watched the nindroid leave. He was in such a daze it took his a moment to realize the table had gone completely silent. Nya’s fork hovered in front of her mouth. Jay looked like he was about to scream. This time Lloyd’s gaze was fixed on him, his chewing at a dead halt.   
  
    The Earth Master frowned. “What?”   
  
    Jay blinked and shook his head. “Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe I must be seeing things but... did Zane just kiss you on the cheek!?”   
  
    Cole almost covered his years. “Yeah, so?”   
  
    “Why did he do that?”   
  
    “Cole and I are dating.” Zane shouted from the kitchen.   
  
    Shock ran over the table a second time. Nya had to drop her fork on her plate.   
  
    Oh, right.  
  
    Cole never actually told them that.   
  
    He cringed and actually did put his hands over his ears.  
  
    Jay’s screech seemed to shake the walls. “ _What_?”   
  
    “When did this happen?” Nya added.   
  
    “I thought you went to see your dad.” Kai looked absolutely lost.   
  
    Lloyd just snorted, finally chewing his food again as he mumbled. “Finally.”   
  
    Cole glared at the green ninja. “What does that mean?”  
  
    “Oh please,” Lloyd picked up the rest of his roll. “Even when I was still little I noticed how you acted around him. I was young, not stupid.”   
  
    “Well I didn’t notice.” Jay complained.  
  
    “Of course not. He acts just like you do.”  
  
    “ _I do not_.” Jay and Cole shouted at the same time before glancing at each other. Nya giggled.   
  
    “Hang on,” Jay put his hands on the table. “If you liked Zane then why were you trying to go after Nya.”  
  
    “I wasn’t. I was just trying to ruin your day like an asshole.”  
  
    “You mean you never liked her?”  
  
    “Course not, I’m freaking gay.”   
  
    Nya was laughing harder now. He found himself relieved she didn’t take any offense to it. He swore he heard Lloyd mumble a “knew it”, but the green ninja didn’t look up from his plate.   
  
    “Great, I really am the token straight.” Kai complained.   
  
    “Yup,” Nya grinned at him. “Just you.”   
  
    “Wait,” Cole glanced at the fire ninja. “What’s he talking about?”  
  
    “Me and Jay are both bi,” Nya shrugged. “And Lloyd is...”  
  
    “I don’t really care.” Lloyd said.  
  
    “Yeah, that.”   
  
    Cole let out a long sigh of relief. Now he almost felt stupid for trying to keep it a secret for so long.   
  
    “Well,” he stood up, grabbing two more empty dishes. “As exciting as this all is, I think I’m going to take a breather and help Zane clean the dishes.”   
  
    “Try not to make out instead.” Jay smirked. Nya giggled.  
  
    Cole looked him dead in the eye. “What, like you two do when you’re supposed to be doing The Bounty’s safety checks?”   
  
    Both of the immediately went quiet. Nya’s face went bright red. It was Cole’s turn to smirk this time as he headed for the kitchen, hearing Kai laugh.  
  
    “Take that, sis.”  
  
    “Shut-up Kai.”   
  
    He passed Misako on his way in, listening to the slowly muting voices. He piled up the dirty dishes before he moved next to Zane to help scrape out the stuck on food in the frying pan.   
  
    “We forgot to tell them.” Cole muttered.  
  
    “I did not want to do it unless you were ready.”  
  
    “And then you go and kiss me on the cheek.”   
  
    “...I wasn’t thinking.” The nindroid admitted.   
  
    “It’s fine.” Cole smiled. “I’d say it went pretty well.”   
  
    They worked in silence for a while. Occasionally Misako would come back in with some more plates, apologizing that they did the cooking and the cleaning. Both of them just shook it off.  
  
    Cole liked the quiet moments like this. His shoulder bumping into Zane’s with just the sounds of splashing water and the squeak of washcloth on ceramic to fill the air.  
  
    But after getting through most of them, he glanced over at the nindroid. “Hey, when we get done, do you practice some dancing?”   
  
    Zane smiled at him. “That sounds delightful.”   
  
    “Cool.”   
  
    The nindroid leaned forward, bumping their foreheads together before they got back to work.  
  
    The rhythm was interrupted by snickering. Cole turned to see Jay and Nya peeking around the doorway.   
  
    “What the hell guys?”   
  
    Their laughter got louder as they disappeared. He wanted to chase, but wasn’t sure if he should ditch his chore.  
  
    Zane made that decision for him, gently taking the dish out of his hands.   
  
    “I’ll finish up.” He kissed Cole’s temple. “Go kick their asses.”   
  
    Cole burst out laughing at the sound of Zane using a curse word, but he couldn’t linger. The two of them were fast. He couldn’t let them get away.   
  
    “Thanks babe, love you.” Cole said as he ran out of the kitchen.   
  
    “Love you too.” Zane called after him.   
  
    At this point there was no doubt he could catch up to Jay and Nya.   
  
    Right now he swore he could fly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks for reading this <3 I gotta focus on some other projects but I plan to do some other ninjago fics in the future. 
> 
> Also my friend wants to see some of the scenes between Zane and Lou? If enough people want I might compile them into a bonus update later on. 
> 
> Feel free to hmu on my tumblr (ceata88) because thanks to this fic I now have enough hcs about Lou, his wife and his band to make a novel.


End file.
